


Escape

by DemonsDaughter



Series: Gestalts and Trines [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prisoner of War, Recovery, Rescue and Recovery, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While some Decepticons have been phased back into society, some have been overlooked, left behind, and invisible. Dirge and his trine escape to the cyber woods to avoid Autobot abuse and neglect only to be discovered later by Jazz and his tracking team. Wounded but not yet broken, Dirge and his trine find that some Autobots see them after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the Conehead Seekers have wings on their backs, not on their legs like in the G1 universe shows. I don't like wings that aren't expressive/can't show any emotion

Alarms echoed in the distance and the clamor that always followed an escape was nearly defeating. Dirge vented hard as he jogged along , his spark thumping loudly in his chest, so loud so that the mech was able to hear it in his audio receptors. Their wings hadn't been disabled, but he didn't dare take to the skies for fear the Autobots would spot them and shoot them down. Besides, one of his trine mates was already grounded and too hurt to attempt flying.

"Hurry, Thrust!" he barked, circling around to help Ramjet support their limping trine mate. Thrust was terrified by the whole ordeal, being the most skittish and cowardly of the trine. While he might have modified engines, it was all for show. When things got bad, Thrust would much rather flee than fight.

"I'm trying, Dirge! It hurts!"

"I kinda like it. Keeps me awake," Ramjet said with a small grin, having been shot twice in the back. He enjoyed pain, so none of it really phased him as he hauled his trine brother along.

The cyber woods in back of New Iacon was huge now that their world had come back to its former glory. Fuel was plentiful and bots were quite happy. Well, the Autobots were, anyway. The Decepticons had lost and it had been slow for the Autobots to bring them back into society. Some had been freed like the Combaticons, but the Conehead trine had been left in their little cell with the others who were not yet ready to enter the better world.

It was still confusing to Dirge why they hadn't been given a second chance. None of them had caused any trouble in the cells and hadn't attacked a single guard. Motormaster and his gestalt were rowdy, but his trine hadn't done anything to deserve being contained like beasts. So in the end he decided they had been forgotten as usual, left in the back and looked over while others were rescued. It had been the same story since Megatron was their leader. They had been overlooked then, too.

But now they had escaped and they weren't going back.

"We need to find Soundwave somehow!" Thrust said, thinking that the free Decepticon was their only chance of survival. He had yet to be captured by the Autobots.

"No, we stay alone. He could sell us out and give us back to the others. We will make a life for ourselves here in the woods."

"I don't like the woods..."

Dirge glared at Thrust and pulled him along, ignoring his comments. He was half unconscious from the energon loss he had suffered from a nasty blast to his right thigh and lower side, so whatever he said was hardly useful in that state. The gold and blue Seeker was only glad when he heard the sounds in the distance fade, their adrenaline pushing them to run farther and faster than their captors. Perhaps they would be safe, at least for one lunar cycle.

"Where are we going, Dirge? We gotta stop sometime," Ramjet said, pedes aching from traveling so long on the ground. Seekers were meant to fly, not walk! Some pain was good, but this was the nagging kind Ramjet hated.

"We are going to find a good place to rest, but not until I stop hearing the alarms. We must put distance between us and the Autotbots," Dirge said firmly, urging the two other mechs onwards. If they stopped now, who knew if they could keep going.

Dirge thanked Primus when he finally heard no more sounds, the trine having moved deep enough into the cyber forest for the noise to be muffled. Now the most important thing was getting to shelter and attempting to recharge before dawn came. They would have to get on the move again just in case they were being tracked. It would be hard with such little sleep, but they would do it. They had to.

"There's a cave up ahead. I think we can shelter there," Dirge said, ushering Thrust and Ramjet through the darkness into the gaping maw of the cavern. Thrust made an uneasy sound while Ramjet simply obeyed, the white and black Seeker tripped over a couple rocks on the way inside but saying nothing in complaint.

"It hurts..." Thrust moaned, holding his side sticky with energon. Ramjet set him down, wings flicking nervously to his sides.

"Dirge, how do we fix him?"

Dirge swallowed, kneeling down to look at his trine mate's wounds. They were bad. An aerial's plating was not thick and they often took a great deal of damage compared to other grounded models. He reached out a hand to hush Thrust's whimpering, the red and black bot staring at him with pleading golden optics. The blue and gold Seeker had to look away for fear he would break down into sobs.

'I don't know how to fix him, Ramjet...'

"The wounds are not as bad as they feel, I'm sure. Here, let's get them cleaned out and then I'll put a patch over them. After that, you rest. Ramjet and I will take the watch shifts this lunar cycle," Dirge said, taking out a small bottle of Coro-Stop to keep rust away.

Thrust yelped when it was poured sparingly into each wound, Dirge forcing himself not to retch at the sight of new energon from his trine brother starting to flow anew. Pushing past it, he took out some metal patches he had only to realize he had no way of keeping them on his stricken companion.

"Mesh works. Look for some of that," Thrust offered, hopeful and no longer fearful. Dirge was helping him and always had. He'd be just fine.

"Right...mesh."

'These wounds need patches and probably stitches, but mesh will have to do,' Dirge thought as he took out a small roll and wrapped it around the thigh and side wound. He barely had enough, his wings sinking when he looked to Ramjet and remembered he was wounded as well.

"Come here, let me see it."

"It's nothing, Dirge," Ramjet said, wings fanning out to his sides to show he was relaxed. "Nothing to worry about."

"It IS something to worry about when you get a rust infection out here! Come. Now."

Ramjet finally listened and went slinking over to Dirge, getting his wounds cleaned out while he complained the whole time. He was made of stronger stuff than he and Thrust were, but he could rust and corrode like everyone else. It was imperative to keep infection out right from the start.

Thrust was already in recharge when Dirge finished tending to Ramjet, the red and black jet snoring quietly. It brought the ghost of a smile to Dirge's normally morose faceplate, the mech feeling like he had done a good job. As a trine leader, the lives of his brothers were beyond valuable.

"I will take the first watch, Ramjet. Rest with Thrust. I will alert you when two cycles have passed."

"You got it, Dirge."

Ramjet settled in next to Thrust and curled up around him, wings fluttering until he fully relaxed and got comfortable-as comfortable as one could get laying on a cave floor. Dirge let them be, the longing to join them pushed aside. He had a duty to preform and he would do so without fail. He must keep his trine safe. They had chosen him as a leader and he would not let them down.

The aloof mech went and sat at the mouth of the cave, glancing up at the twin moons circling Cybertron amidst a scattering of stars. His spark thumped quietly in his chest and he prayed to their god that his trine would be safe and free of illness and infection. He prayed for the strength to keep running and the guidance to help them survive.

He expected that at any click they would be captured and dragged back to the tiny cell that had been their home for far too long, but no one came. The mechanimal birds were chittering quietly to each other as were the others night creatures, Dirge's keep optics even catching sight of a turbo-fox's frame go padding through the underbrush below the cave. Null rays had been charged and ready to shoot it down, but he vented softly when he saw it was no threat.

The Seeker watched the beast hunt, the mechanimal fox slinking along until it stopped, ears perking up higher while one flicked back to catch the sound of some prey. For a moment the creature stood stock still, then suddenly bounded forward in a high pounce and caught a cyber-vole under its paws. Dirge smiled, watching as the turbo-fox shook the kill to break its neck before loping off to devour it somewhere else.

He yawned and leaned against the side of the cave, wings lowered on his back as he shut off his optics and tried to relax. While he couldn't recharge like the others, he could trick himself into thinking he was if he became calm enough. Keeping a steady scanner on the world outside the cave, the former Decepticon slipped into a world of half consciousness and better solar cycles.


	2. The Present ~ Jazz

Jazz got the alert clicks after the Seekers escaped, honestly quite surprised they had managed it at all with the amount of guards about. Bots ignored Dirge and his trine, thinking they weren't a threat or smart enough to pull something like that off, but everyone should have known better than to leave Seekers alone. Now they had to get a patrol together to track them down before they disappeared for good.

-Bumblebee, I need ya to help me out. Com Hound and Smokescreen to get a party together. We have to find those Seekers!-

-You got it, Jazz! I'm on it!- Bumblebee answered, already getting the alert out to the other bots.

Bumblebee and Jazz met up in the hallway, trotting along beside one another. Their little relationship was on the down low when they had a mission to complete, so right then there were no kisses or hugs. They had work to do. Hound and Smokescreen greeted them at the ground bridge, ready with the typical items needed to take down some Seekers.

"The Aerialbots are already out and scanning the city for them, but we did get some readings from the Iacon cyber woods. I think we should start there in case those sneaky Seekers went on foot to get away."

"Then let's get goin'! I'm sure we'll find them," Jazz said, looking over the equipment Smokescreen and Bumblebee had brought with them for the hunt.

Bumblebee held a large net gun. It would keep a bot from moving or transforming by tangling them inside. Smokescreen held a dart gun in case the bots didn't come easily while Jazz carried stasis cuffs in his subspace. It didn't matter which method was used to bring the Seekers down, all that mattered was that they were recovered.

Everyone transformed as they went through the bridge, heading to the edge of the cyber woods. From there Hound would do his best to track them-if the Seekers had gone there at all. It was the best place to get lost in as the city would surely spot them, so it seemed like a logical first choice.

When they arrived it didn't take the green mech long to catch a trail motioning everyone forward. They knew the Decepticons had a head start, so they would need to make up time. Plus it was getting dark out and it would make tracking more difficult.

"Do what ya can for now, Hound. We can always keep movin' in the mornin'."

Jazz knew the Coneheads would be on the move as well, so he hoped they would at least make some progress into the woods. Hound waved off his concern, smiling warmly.

"I have the gear for nighttime tracking. Once I get a good grasp on the path I can follow it no problem! We'll catch up to them soon, Jazz. Besides, they're probably resting up now which means they aren't putting any more distance on us. We'll have them for sure!"

Hound led the way while the other three followed, items for the capture out and ready even though they knew their quarry wasn't nearby yet. Who knew? They could stumble upon a different Decepticon out there. Many had fled into the cyber woods and crystal forest outside Iacon and Vos, not to mention many more had disappeared into the depths of the other cyber woods bordering other major cities.

It made Jazz sad to think Decepticons would rather suffer and make a life for themselves out in the woods rather than change their ways and become a part of society. Everything was coming back to life in terms of businesses now that Cybertron was almost fully back to normal. Many cities had more work to do, but for the most part things were rebuilt and functional.

'They don't trust us, that's why. They think we'll hurt them,' Jazz mused as they ventured deeper into the wooded area.

Copper branches from low growing brush scraped against their plating as they moved along, nickel grass bending underfoot as they passed through a clearing. A cyber-cougar on the prowl made a soft hiss when it was startled away from a fresh kill, the glimmering innards of a turbo-deer rent open by claws and illuminated by moonlight. Jazz made sure the party steered clear and hoped the creature wouldn't leave the fresh kill for long. They all had to eat!

"I'm getting stronger readings now. I think they're close," Hound said, although he did slow their pace. "I think we should rest for a little while, though. They would be going anywhere tonight since only one moon is clear. It doesn't make for the best traveling, I have to say. Even if I have the scanners for nighttime it's rather difficult."

"We'll stop, then. But not for too long!" Jazz said as everyone settled down for the lunar cycle.

A watch was set and they rested, the whole while wondering what the trine was up to. Were the moving further away? Had they known they were spotted? There was so much the Autobot party was unsure of it was hard to rest knowing they might lose the trail.

"You're stressed out," Bumblebee said, his voice snapping Jazz out of a strange, half-conscious dream. "Can I help?"

"Good to see ya, Lovebug. I ain't too bad, just worried we might lose the trail while we sleep."

"We'll be fine, Jazz! I just hate seeing you stressed. It's so wrong, you know? You're always the care free bot," Bumblebee said, the Minibot sitting down in Jazz's lap. "So snap out of it, will you?"

"Anythin' for ya, Bumblebee. I'll try," Jazz answered, his voice muffled as he tucked his head into the back of Bumblebee's neck. The black and yellow mech laughed softly, reaching up to give Jazz a hug and press their chests closer together.

Jazz stole a kiss, nibbling at Bumblebee's lower lip for only a moment before pulling away. They really couldn't get too tangled up together right then. They were on a mission and two other bots were close by. While. Jazz didn't mind some things getting kinky, he wasn't one for a lot of public affection-most of all the intimate kind.

"Loosen up, Jazz. Quit trying to be someone else. You know we'll find the Coneheads. I mean, really! The CONEHEADS, Jazz! They were never smart and there's no way they'll stay ahead of us. Besides, I think one of the guards blasted Ramjet on their way out...or maybe it was Thrust...or maybe both. I don't know! But they're hurting and we'll track them down no problem!"

"They were smart enough to escape us once," Jazz pointed out, laying on his back with a soft huff, careful to fan out his door wings so they didn't ache as he rested. Bumblebee snorted.

"They just got lucky is all! No one paid attention to their cell to see they were plotting. But when we get to them, they'll be brought down. As clever as they were escaping the first time, their lucky streak won't last!"

Jazz absentmindedly rubbed Bumblebee's horns, the Minibot making a soft purr in his engine as he snuggled in on top of the racing model. He was such a confident little thing, upbeat and lovable. Some found him irritating and troublesome, but Jazz enjoyed it. Bumblebee was just a little bundle of fun and affection.

"Alright, Bee. If ya say so."

Bumblebee kissed Jazz again and cupped his faceplate in his hands, meeting the warm blue gaze of his partner's visor.

"I know so. Now get some rest, Jazz. We need our commanding officer to be refreshed and ready to go in the morning!"

Jazz rolled his optics behind the visor and yawned, deciding his mate did have a good point. So he stretched out and allowed himself to fall into recharge, hoping the whole time that he would be able to complete the mission. It nagged at him that Dirge and his trine had slipped their grasp once, so he didn't want to lose them again.

'Shows how determined they are to get away. And with them I bet it's more motivated out of fear than anythin' else. They ain't treated right on either side or in any society. Wonder why that is? Maybe it's the different design? Who knows...'

Jazz's recharge was restless at best even with his companion cuddled against him. It was just too hard to sleep when there was so much to be done.


	3. The Past ~ Thrust

Thrust was one of those bots who mumbled in his recharge, the mech sifting occasionally and making soft sounds as he returned to his dreams. They were mostly brought on by the fever he was contracting, his frame shaking slightly despite the fact he was overheating, not cold. But he had no idea his wounds were already starting to get a rust infection, the mech ignorantly blissful in his sleep.

When he rested he could slip into his past, the better time of his life.

***

Twin Seekerlets cheeped as they rolled around on soft berth covers, their creators watching over them with warm smiles on their faceplates. One was a little red and black jet, his modified turbines and engine already apparent. He would be like his Sire and his red and blue brother would be like his Carrier. Both were equally adored and would be taken care of as best as the bots could.

They were the lowest class Seekers out there, living nearest the ground in Vos and barely having enough credits to pay the rent at all. But they were determined to bring up their young in a safe environment among other aerials. If they could find happiness and good lives, that was what mattered.

"Look at them! They're perfect!" the Sire rumbled, picking up the black and red mechling who squealed happily and flailed his chubby arms about.

"Are you going to name your look-alike, Hawk?"

"Sure am! He'll be Thrust. I can already see he'll be powerful with all those fancy mods," Hawk answered, wings flicking up proudly. This was his little creation and he wanted to make sure he had an appropriate name.

"I'm going to name this little bot for my Sire, Skyblade. Does that sound too mean?"

"No! Don't worry about it! Better if they sound mean than cuddly. Seekers aren't known for that."

Thrust mewled when he was put back down on his little red blanket, uffing loudly as he tried to reach up and get another hug. Hawk laughed quietly and lay down beside him, the sparkling soon curling up against the warm side that was offered.

"They'll need a feeding soon. You won't mind taking care of Thrust while I get Skyblade, right?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Sires did have the ability to feed young, the fuel lines just as good and readily available. Many refused thinking it was the Carrier's job alone, but not Hawk. He was happy to help out and split the work. Twins wasn't a huge number, but it was still a lot to take care of!

Thrust burbled happily when his creator presented his side in offering, the signal that fuel lines were available. The sparkling crawled over and snuffled in between armor plates and soon found a rubber nub. Tiny hands grabbed at plating as he began suckling, small sounds escaping as he did so. Hawk gently rubbed the rounded helm of his young, smiling when he imagined the stubby helm becoming a pointed cone.

"They're so perfect."

"I know," the Carrier murmured, leaning over just enough so he and Hawk could exchange a soft kiss. They would teach their little ones to love and be the best bots they could.

***

"Nooooooo! Daddy! Noooo! No no no no!" Thrust bawled, toddler legs barely managing to works as he went running over to the door of the daycare. Hawk knelt down and picked up his little one, the one who was so scared. His brother wasn't terrified by the daycare whatsoever, already sitting down with two shuttles playing with blocks.

"What's wrong, Thrust?"

"It's scawy! Nooooo!" Thrust whimpered, clinging with surprisingly strength to his Sire. He was safety and love, everything Thrust needed and wanted. He had no interest in being left at some unknown place with mean bots.

"Where they cruel to you?" Hawk demanded, his golden optics going from warm to dangerously hot. If he so much as heard a peep about those caretakers harming his little one...

"I don't wanna stay! Daddy, no!" Thrust wailed, having a major breakdown.

"Thrust, you need to be strong, okay? For me. Just pretend you're Skydive from the data pads we read together! Think about what he would do now."

"Noo..."

"Thrust, please. Tell me what he would do, little one."

"He...he would be stwong and...and not cwy."

"That's right. No more tears, my Skydive. You need to be strong now! Go and play with that little blue Seeker over there! He doesn't have anyone! And look, he has the same helm design as you do!"

Thrust looked over and saw a blue and gold mechling playing by himself, quiet and content to sit alone. None of the others went near him, shuttles and Seekers alike making a path around the little fellow. But Thrust wasn't scared because he was Skydive and he was never afraid! Plus, if his Sire said he was okay, he was safe.

"Okay, Daddy."

"That's my mechling! Now go over there and ask him his name. I'll be back to pick you up later. Carrier and I have to go to work," Hawk said, pressing a kiss to Thrust's forehead.

The Seekerling was set down again, little wings drooping as he watched his Sire go. It was scary to be left alone. The caretakers there were smiling at him, but it didn't make him feel any better. Sniffling and trying to wipe away washer fluid tears, he toddled over to the blue and gold mechling. The other younglings watched him go over and it seemed as though they were holding their intakes, waiting to see what happened.

"I'm Thwust!" he said, sitting down beside the other mechling.

The blue and gold bot pulled away a bit, holding a toy jet to his chest plates nervously. A strange aura seemed to surround him and it made Thrust purely terrified, wondering what was going on and why he felt so much worse than before. But then it suddenly went away, Dirge appearing to settled down.

"I'm...I'm Dirge."

Dirge offered the toy out to Thrust, his red optics looking as though he was about to cry.

"Do you want to play with me?"  
"Okay," Thrust said, taking the toy and checking it out. "We need to make a landing place! Come on, we need blocks!"

"Blocks are fun!" Dirge said, quickly getting up and running over to get a bin of painted tin blocks of assorted sizes. He was smiling like crazy now, glad someone had finally come over to him. Everyone needed a friend, even a bot like him.

Thrust knew the other bot was older than him, but it was fun to have someone bigger and older keeping watch over him as they played. Dirge was nice when no one else was willing to be. Soon they had built a massive block creation for their little toys to land in, a helicopter and a grounder racing model finding places inside their homemade garage of sorts.

"Can we be fwiends?" Thrust asked suddenly, looking over at the other bot. Dirge nodded firmly.

"Yes, let's be friends."

The cycles passed quickly and soon Hawk was back at the daycare, the big black and red Seeker calling Thrust back over. He was beaming, so glad to see the little mechling had found someone to be friends with. Thrust had such a hard time since he often got so scared.

"Thrust! It's time to go home!"

Thrust squeaked happily and left the toy he had been holding where it was, standing up only to realize everyone else was just about gone. Creators were all picking up their mechlings, but Dirge was still there with no interest at all in the pickup scene. Thrust poked him on his more prominent head cone to get his attention.

"Time to go!"

"I'm not going, Thrust. I don't have creators anymore."

Thrust was too stunned to say anything, optics wide as Hawk came over and picked him up, Skyblade already held in one arm. Thrust made a fussy sound and smacked his Sire's arm.

"Noooo! We have to take Diwge! No one's picking him up!"

Dirge was already halfway across the room, one of the caretakers holding his hand. Hawk's smile faded, but he turned away quickly and strode outside into the street, glancing up to see it was already getting later than he had expected. Work was always iffy on when it would get out.

"Thrust, we can't take Dirge home. His creators are the caretakers, that's why he never gets picked up."

"No, Daddy! He has none."

Hawk's spark clenched, but he knew there was nothing he could do. You couldn't save them all.

***

Thrust's world fell apart the solar cycle when they came to draft them. Seekers were needed for the war effort and he and his brother were prime material for the aerial units. Megatron had made his deal with Vos and now they were all supposed to support the effort. Neither bot wanted to fight, but it was their duty and according to the pamphlets that were being passed out, they would be given a modest but good pay.

"We're too old to be much use right away. We'll wait until they need back ups-if they ever do!" Hawk said, glad his sons had been wanted for something so grand. They had not experienced a war in such a long time that the idea that everyone would win glory was strong and the idea of death was distant.

"You bots will be fine. And hopefully you'll find a trine!"

Skyblade and Thrust didn't share the enthusiasm yet. Well, Skyblade did. Not Thrust. Thrust didn't see what good joining the war effort would do. Knowing his shoddy luck, he'd be the first bot shot down and dead when things really heated up.

'Thanks a lot, Prince Starscream. You'll kill all of us,' he thought, although he kept the idea to himself. No one needed a downer when things were so exciting.

***

He was finally part of a trine. There was great pride in being a part of a specialized flying unit. Not only that, but it felt good to know he was with Dirge. His childhood friend was now fully grown and huge. He was a good couple of feet taller than Ramjet and himself, the blue and gold mech morose but intelligent. Thrust had submitted right away when he declared he would lead the trine, while Ramjet had decided he would accept the challenge and fight it out. He had lost, so Dirge ruled their group of three.

"The war is getting worse. So when I give orders, I need you both to follow. I can't have any of my trine mates dying out here," Dirge rumbled, gazing out at the scene of their sixteenth battle.

The war had torn cities apart and had yet to show any signs of stopping. Instead it raged on, the battles only growing more deadly as time went by. The trine had survived every fight they had been sent out to, yet it was terrifying every time. Who knew if they would all make it back.

"It's time to go."

"Looks like it," Thrust said, optics worried as he looked out over the surging mass of two grounder armies. The aerials always came after-at least that was how it worked for the last four battles.

"Let's get out there!" Ramjet barked, ready for action.

Thrust transformed after the other two jets and sent out a hesitant prayer. Hopefully Primus would hear him and bring them all back.


	4. The Past ~ Dirge

Dirge woke Ramjet to take the next watch once he knew he couldn't stay awake any longer. The escape had taken a lot out of him, the bore barely able to keep his optics online as he shuffled back to where Thrust was resting. He seemed fine, so Dirge curled around him and fell into recharge, wings flicking in his sleep as he returned to a time he had not quite understood.

Not many things were a mystery for Dirge. He was an intelligent bot and could almost always pick out what was going on inside others heads or find the solution to a problem. But there was one thing he couldn't seem to figure out and that was his own past.

***

He liked to be carried. Having strong arms holding you tight was such a comforting feeling and it was something he was sure he'd never fully outgrow. Who didn't like being hugged? The little blue and gold Seekerling cheeped softly into the warm chest he was held against, vermillion optics half offlined from fatigue. It was nap time but for some reason Carrier was moving around with him.

Dirge mewled loudly when he heard all sorts of noise around him and saw blurry frames of bots rushing by. Were they outside of the house? Outside was scary and he didn't like it, the Seekerling starting to kick and fuss in his creator's arms.

"Shhhh...hush, Dirge. Do not fear. You'll be fine."

Dirge didn't believe it, even as a sparkling. He was born a high class Seeker and had lived in one of the highest towers. The streets were not a place for him and his Carrier, so something was obviously wrong. Did he do something bad? Was Carrier running away? It was all very confusing for a sparkling, the little thing clinging to his Carrier in fear.

They made it through the bustling streets, Dirge's optics watching everything move past in a blur. He whimpered softly, nestling his faceplate into his Carrier's chest plates in a lame attempt to block it all out. He didn't want to see all those scary bots or be outside at all. So he started crying, wailing in that way that would break a Carrier's spark.

"Dirge...Dirge, you're okay! You don't need to be scared!"

Dirge tried not to be scared, but it wasn't working. Being brave was hard and he would much rather cry and be taken home. But his Carrier didn't turn around like he had hoped, instead continuing on towards some unknown destination. The blue and gold Seeker hugged him tighter, washer fluid rolling down his cheeks.

His Carrier finally made it to a building and opened the door, slipping inside quietly. Dirge felt himself being lowered and before he knew it he was sitting on the floor of some unknown place, his favorite blanket getting wrapped around his shoulders and growing wing nubs. His lip quivered and he tried to stand up. He couldn't do that yet, so he tried to crawl instead.

"Dirge, stay there. Please, stay. You'll be safe here...I don't care if they kill me, too, but they are NOT getting you."

Dirge didn't understand, wailing when his Carrier stepped away from the door. He didn't get far, though. Someone grabbed him by his wing and suddenly there was snarling and roaring from outside the door. Lights went on in the building and Dirge screamed at the top of his vocalizer for his Carrier to pick him up. It was so scary and he didn't know what was going on!

The door his Carried had been dragged out of swung open and Dirge saw his Carrier laying there covered in energon. It looked like he had taken a bath in it and his faceplate looked like it was beaten in...Dirge still didn't understand being so young and simply continued to cry, hoping his creator would pick him up again and take him home.

"Oh, Primus," a bot said above him, the door to the main building opening up. Dirge looked up, sitting on the step with his blanket clutched in his hands. "Oh, Lord Almighty, there has been a murder! Draft, call the Elite Guard! There is a dead Seeker in the road and his sparkling is here! Oh, he must have seen what happened, the poor spark!"

The kindly church mech picked up Dirge and whisked him away into the main building, the sparkling crying until his vocalizer shorted out. What was Carrier doing? Why was he going with a stranger? What was happening? He sobbed, the new mech holding him whispering prayers and words of love. He promised safety and love, but Dirge just wanted Carrier.

***  
Dirge was put into the sparkling daycare of the church for socializing and attention, the church mechs hoping it would be enough to make the little one happy again. No one ever adopted him out, so when he became too old to be taken care of by the church, he was politely asked to leave when he reached seventeen vorns. By them he had turned into a big Seeker mech with an impressive frame and wing span, but he was dark and sorrowful.

There was no real happiness left in Dirge. He never forgot that lunar cycle and it continued to haunt him hundreds of vorns into the present. Most mechs would never have remembered such a thing at that age, but he did vividly. He could never forget how it felt to lose everything and everyone. The only highlight of his life so far had been meeting Thrust, the skittish but genuinely good Seeker becoming his friend and right hand companion.

'My Sire and Carrier were murdered for something. I need to find out what,' Dirge always told himself, ready to research but never finding anything. They had been high class and most likely killed because of their status, but no one had ever been able to identify the murderers. It remained a mystery no one really cared to delve into, the deaths old and stale.

He entered the war effort for Megatron's side willingly, feeling like he would enjoy learning to fight. If only his creators had been able to fight, maybe they would have still been there. So he went into the ranks with determination many of the high class Seekers didn't have, the aloof blue and gold bot climbing the ranks young thanks to his intelligence and ability to follow orders.

Not only that, but Megatron had found out he had a special ability the other Seekers lacked. He could inspire fear in enemies by projecting the idea around his frame, his frequencies able to manipulate his own aura and that of other bots close by. It kept them away from him and distracted them long enough to make attacks. Megatron had praised the gift and raised him high in the ranks.

"You may choose your trine, Dirge. You have earned the right," Megatron said, the massive gladiator mech standing before the solemn mech. Dirge bowed his pointed head in respect and thanks, red optics bright.

"Thank you, my Lord. I will choose wisely."

Each Seeker was brought to him and he checked them each for the correct frequencies he wanted to pair with. A Seeker always knew when he had found the right member of his trine. The moment when the door to Megatron's quarters opened and Thrust entered, Dirge actually smiled.

"Thrust...It is good to see you again."

"Dirge!" Thrust laughed, brightening considerably when he saw the other mech he had known during childhood.

Megatron watched the display with a pleased grin, watching as Thrust lowered his modified wings in submission and was accepted by his new trine leader. He stood close to Dirge as more mechs entered and left, Dirge waiting until he found the last one for the trine. Near the back of the pack, he finally found him.

The Seeker entered, sporting the same cone helm design as he and Thrust. The unknown mech was a white and black mech, most likely low class by the way he walked. He swaggered, a cocky grin on his faceplate. Dirge rumbled deeply when he approached, wings high on his back. The black and white mech saw and made a rumble back, flicking his wings in a way that showed respect but also challenge.

"What is your name?"

"Ramjet. What's yours?" Ramjet asked, cracking his knuckle joints. "I'd make a good addition to the team, Dirge. I like pain. I can anything you throw at me!"

Dirge walked forward and slowly circled the other mech, eyeing him carefully. Then he strode right up to Ramjet's chest and flared his wings to the sides while he brushed cockpits, his spark reaching out and testing the other mech's behind plating. Ramjet's spark lurched forward in his chest to be closer to Dirge and he saw in those red optics there was a need to prove himself and be accepted.

"Welcome to the trine."

Ramjet whooped and gave Dirge a crushing hug, Thrust joining in. Megatron rumbled a laugh, watching the little displays. He knew how trines were and how much it meant to them, so he let the affection slide past and dismissed the bots. He would have another worthy trine to fight in his armadas, so he was pleased in the end. How they got together didn't matter. It was how they fought that was most important.

***

Dirge woke with a gasp, finding himself curled up beside Trust. He nearly broke down and wept when he saw the wound he had tried to patch was getting worse, covered with white corrosion. His best childhood friend...dying...because he didn't have the right items to help him recover.

'Primus...do not take him away from me. Not him and Ramjet. At least let me keep them close!' Dirge thought in anguish. 'You have already stolen so much...'

Thrust made a small sound when Dirge got up and told Ramjet to go back to sleep. He would keep watch and do a small patrol. Maybe he could see if anyone was after them and be sure to keep ahead before they discovered their trail. He needed to leave or else they would see he was weak, his faceplate contorted with an inner pain he wanted none to find out he had.


	5. The Past ~ Ramjet

Ramjet watched as Dirge went flying off, which pretty much left him in charge until he returned. Thrust was in no way going to do a thing in his condition, so the black and white mech settled in and tried to keep a lookout while resting. He didn't want to sleep like Dirge had told him to. What if somebody snuck up on them? He was a good fighter but not THAT good. He'd be overpowered pretty quick since his wounds weren't exactly small.

"Don't worry, Thrust. We'll get out of here and figure things out."

Thrust mumbled, barely awake as he snuggled up more against Ramjet, searching for warmth and comfort. Ramjet wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him closer, venting softly. He saw the corrosion but tried not to think about it too much. Dirge would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

So with that Ramjet let himself slip into a state between sleep and consciousness, his mind wandering back to the times before war and suffering. In a matter of klicks he mentally transported himself back to when he was young. In that part of his mind, the best memories lived forever.

Ramjet's memory really wasn't very good. He wasn't the smartest of mechs and his memory files didn't store too well. He had to make a point of saving certain things and throwing the rest out. Megatron and many others (including his trine leader), hated that because his short term memory loss could lead him to mess up a mission or forget a part of it entirely. Whatever he didn't think was worth keeping was gone in a klick, the mech never thinking much about it.

But he made sure to keep his young memories as safe as he could and refused to throw those away. They were good and made him feel like he wasn't some dumb, brutish Seeker who enjoyed fighting and pain. He liked company, too. He really liked that. The Seeker twitched as he watched one of the oldest files over, a smile spreading across his dark faceplate.

The Seeker didn't have a very interesting past. He was a regular mech born to a middle class family. His creators were good, but not the best or the worst. Really, Ramjet was average. There was nothing exceptional about him other than the fact he had a high pain tolerance. He could ram into any other flier and come out on top-hence his name, RAMjet.

The mech slumped a bit where he leaned against a cave wall, optics dulling further as he slipped into a good memory of him when he was about seven vorns old and playing with his two brothers and one sister. He had always liked Indigo. She was pretty and kind to everyone, something he really liked.

***

"Rammy! Rammy, look!" Indigo called, the femme running over to the edge of their modest yard. Ramjet came running, tripping twice on his uncoordinated pedes to see.

"What is it?" he asked, peering at the yard and seeing nothing right away. Indigo giggled cutely, bright little optics pointing.

"We have a turbo-frog in the garden! See?"

Ramjet stared and finally spotted the creature, laughing as he went running over to catch it. It made a few hops to get away, but was eventually cupped in Ramjet's hand so he could show his sister. Indigo looked at it with great interest, her dark blue optics bright. She liked when Ramjet showed her things she knew she couldn't catch herself.

"Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it's real cool!" Ramjet laughed, letting it go once they had stared at it long enough. The metallic green and white frog went hopping away to the garden once again, looking to catch some small insecticon bugs that skittered around the plants.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold," Indigo said, tugging Ramjet's hand to make him go. He finally listened, following his smaller sister into their modest home.

They entered the house and were greeted by their brothers, the other Seekers happy to see them. Ramjet and Indigo were the biggest so far and seemed to have some weird kind of power over the others. They could always get them to calm down or play or stop fighting amongst themselves. Indigo was the reason, Ramjet the strength.

He laughed when his brothers tried to puppy pile on top of him, the black and white mechling shoving them off until he was finally overpowered. The others giggled and and chirped in aerial tongue once the had Ramjet pinned and asking to be let up. It was just some youngling games that didn't mean any harm and it never failed to bring a smile to the Seeker's faceplate.

***

Ramjet moved out of the house when it was time to join Megatron's army and stand up for all those who had been oppressed by the Senators and corrupt Nobles. It had felt wonderful to fight for something worthwhile. His family had always been on the brink of being low class, so he knew this was a way to help them. He did miss his siblings, though. They had joined the war effort as well, but he hadn't seen their trines in quite some time.

'Wonder where you went off to, Indy. You sneaky femme, I bet you met some really nice mech or femme in your trine and are going to settle down when this is all over. Pit, I'm jealous,' Ramjet thought, rubbing the black cone part of his helm as he walked to his trine's shared quarters.

Tonight was the night he was going to be claimed by Dirge.

Every Seeker trine leader did it to ensure the two others would be his in the following battles and other struggles. It was a show of dominance, strength, and trust. Dirge would expect both he and Thrust to put up a good fight before having their seals torn by his spike, a reminder of who they belonged with. Ramjet wasn't scared at all. Really, it was exciting and seal breaking didn't phase him at all.

He entered the berthroom they all shared and saw Dirge was just finished with Thrust. He was tied to him, his spike knot like those a mating canine had was just faded enough for them to pull apart, Dirge moving and getting a soft whine from Thrust. Transfluid and energon dribbled from his newly taken valve, the black and red Seeker not moving much since it ached.

"You're next, Ramjet. Come over," Dirge said, not bothering to clean his spike at all.

"Nah, how about you come to me? Claim me," Ramjet challenged, motioning for the mech to come forward.

Dirge growled and did so, not at all fatigued from his round with Thrust. He rushed forward and tackled Ramjet, the black and white Seeker grunting with surprise as how fast Dirge really was and how unprepared he had been to actually challenge the other bot. He thrashed when they landed on the floor, kicking and snapping. Dirge bit down hard on his neck and Ramjet hissed, the pain sharp but not bad.

Dirge's still hard spike jammed up against the closed valve cover Ramjet had, the blue and gold Seeker that outweighed his prey working hard to get Ramjet to obey. The other Seeker showed his dentas and refused for as long as he could, wanting to give Dirge a fight for his reward.

"Ramjet! Submit!"

"Nuh-uh! Make me!"

So Dirge did just that.

He grabbed the valve cover and manually slid it back with some effort, using his superior weight to keep Ramjet down while he forced the cover back. Before Ramjet could shut it again, he mounted and drove the sharp tip of his spike right through both of Ramjet's seals.

Finally Ramjet understood what it meant to have seals broken and it hurt. Way more than he was expecting and of an entirely different kind of pain. He made a loud yelp and ceased struggling when he realized that was making it worse, panting softly as he fully gave in to Dirge. The other Seeker kept a close watch on him, not moving his hips yet. He would start a pace when Ramjet was ready.

"I like some pain...but that was bad. Frag, that stings!" Ramjet whined, understanding why Thrust looked so sore and uninterested in moving.

"Just relax," Dirge said, gently moving his hips. He wasn't a trine leader who wanted to brutalize his mates. He wanted to show them he could be gentle and did love then each very much. "You'll be fine."

Ramjet listened and hugged his trine leader, groaning softly when he felt that spike moving in and out, Dirge doing his best to couple with him in a way that said 'I love you.' Ramjet let out a louder sound of pleasure when Dirge sped up slightly, rubbing his wings while he worked, humping gentle between his spread thighs.

"Ramjet, you're my trine member now. You are my mate, as is Thrust."

"I know...I know...Always."

Ramjet curled around Dirge's slightly bigger frame and locked lips in a soft kiss, hot exvents washing over his frame as the trine leader mated him. He felt himself get hugged tighter before the finish, Dirge grunting and suddenly overloading. Warm fluid rushed to fill the valve as the spike tie became engorged, trapping transfouid between the gel wall and the knot. Ramjet jerked and made a soft whine, the pressure intense and somewhat uncomfortable.

"I apologize if I went rough through the seals. But I wasn't sure if you would actually have submitted to me otherwise," Dirge said, weakly smiling at his trine mate.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gone easy. You did good, Dirge. We're your trine now."

The spike tie finally eased up after a good twenty clicks, Ramjet getting helped to his pedes by Dirge. He was then led to the berth where Thrust was already snoring, his valve cover open and sticky with half dried fluids. Dirge and Ramjet grinned lovingly at the sight and snuggled in beside him, the trine merged as one now that Dirge was fully their leader.

***

It was an important solar cycle in any Seeker's life and Ramjet liked to relive it at times like those, when the trine was being damaged by outside influences. They were being hunted down like mechanimals while they slowly suffered and grew weak. But their adoration for each other would not fade. They loved each other too much to give up easily.

Ramjet vented softly and pressed a kiss to Thrust's cheek, the black and red mech stirring slightly in his recharge. He was going to be fine. Dirge had promised to keep them all safe and he knew the bot wouldn't let them down. Ramjet clung to that hope, desperately wishing for it to be enough.


	6. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine/Jazz

Jazz heard the sound of jet engines far off in the distance and knew it was the Coneheads. Well, one of them anyway. He looked to the sky and saw nothing, but they were out there not too far away. Obviously they expected to be followed, so he got ready to give chase. Waking everyone on the team, he got ready to follow the sound and hope they stumbled upon the mechs resting.

"I hear it, too. One of them is out and about, probably looking for us," Hound said, glancing skyward as Jazz had done on his watch shift.

"We'll follow the sound and hope we can get to them from there. If we can't, we look for tracks again. At least we know we're close, mechs! Ain't long now until we bring them back!"

Bumblebee hoped Jazz was right. Desperate mechs could be so dangerous! Half the time the fights to get them back to the cells were bloodier than the original war. Mechs refused to be taken captive even if it was only to help them. Sometimes they would rather die than go back and it honestly broke Bumblebee's spark. They were really trying to help! It wasn't supposed to be some weird form of torture!

Bumblebee gathered up his supplies as did the others. Soon they were ready to head out and were just about to go when they saw a dark shadow of a jet shoot past overhead. Some gold on the wings could be seen and everyone knew who that was.

"It's Dirge! We found one of them!" Hound laughed, wondering if he could shoot the mech down. He was pretty high up, so it was unlikely, but he fired a couple rounds from his blaster to see. Dirge continued on his way, the jet wheeling around in the sky so he could glide right over them. Jazz knew the maneuver well and started shouting orders.

"He's goin' to strafe the clearing! Get back!" Jazz screamed, grabbing Bumblebee instinctively to get his mate out of harms way.

Dirge did just that, loosing his energon bullets and null ray blasts down on the clearing. Metallics grass clumps and dirt got torn up and scattered, the clearing looking like a battlefield in klicks. Smokescreen and Hound barely got out of the way as a copper tree came crashing down in front of them, the mechs not paying attention in their hurry to get away.

"Jazz! Bumblebee! Are you okay?" Smokescreen shouted, Dirge having shot back into the air. He was gone and no more attacks were made, but the bots were shaken.

"We're good! Jazz grabbed me in time!" Bumblebee called back, the four mechs emerging from the places they had taken cover from Dirge's wrath. "But we can follow him back to the others if we move quick!"

"Bee has a good point! Let's go!" Smokescreen barked, Hound leading the way as their head tracker. They didn't need tracks now, though. They had the sound of jet engines to follow and they knew Dirge would go to alert the other two in his trine.

***

Dirge didn't want to lead the Autobots to his trine mates, so he commed them frantically, heading off in the opposite direction. Hopefully that would help them get away, but there was no promise they would take the bait. The Seeker was about to scream his rage. They should have run all lunar cycle, but Thrust...he wouldn't have been able to keep up at the blistering pace he would have set. The mech was so damaged and would only get slower.

-Ramjet! Thrust! They have found us! Get out of the cave and head north east! Do it quickly and run as fast as possible. I will rendezvous with you when I can, but I will do my best to slow them down- Dirge ordered, hearing both his trine brothers answer.

-Got it, Dirge. We'll run real fast- Ramjet assured.

-I got enough recharge, so I should be able to get moving. Just be careful out there, Dirge. We love you too much to lose- Thrust replied, getting helped to his pedes by Ramjet as the two struggled to get going.

Dirge was glad they had answered and had no been found yet. He just prayed they would be able to run fast enough. The Aerialbots would be called in and flying was not an option for them, anyway. The battle would need to be determined on the ground for the most part.

'Because we aren't getting out of this one. We're going to have to make a stand,' Dirge realized, swearing out loud. His trine was so weakened by their wounds. The odds they escaped after a fight were so low. But he could not give up until it happened and rocketed foreword, hoping the little blinking lights on his scanners would follow his false trail.

***

Jazz knew what Dirge was doing and slowed the team down, the jet flying well out of hearing range. Smokescreen looked like he was about to complain that they were losing him when the third in command out up a hand and gathered them together. This was a little trick, but he had lived through to many battles to take the bait.

"He ain't goin' back to the trine. They're here somewhere else. Hound, I want ya to track again. Find some sign of them on the ground and we'll get the other two. Dirge is the only one still flight capable as far as we know, so Thrust and Ramjet will be much slower and less trouble. Come on, mechs! We're close!" Jazz said, Hound nodding and rushing off into the woods to try and find a trail. It took a few good sweeps before he found it and hollered.

"Right this way! They were stumbling a bit when they got here and some branches on the trees got snapped off. They're relatively close since the tracks aren't too old. We'll have them ready for transport by the morning!"

"Let's hope you're right, Hound! They've given us quite a chase!" Bumblebee laughed, honestly quite tired. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Iacon and curl up in the berth with Jazz.

Hound went trotting off and the others followed right behind, letting the green mech do as he liked. Tracking was hard at night, but he seemed to be having a relatively easy time of it. He was the best, so it did make some sense. Jazz just hoped they could wrap this thing up and not get hurt. Dirge was ready to kill, that much was obvious and who knew how the other two felt. Wounded mechs were like wounded mechanimals when cornered, violent and willing to do anything to get away.

"Just keep a watch out and be safe."

They were gaining on the Seekers, the tracks becoming more and more recent until Hound was sure he knew where they were hiding. There was a large ridge of rocks and it would have offered shelter from the sky searches and kept them safe for a while. The caves outside of Iacon were plentiful and a safe haven for many creatures-including runaway mechs.

"I'm sure they're in there," Hound said, pointing to the rocks. "One hundred percent sure. I bet they're running now that Dirge spotted us, but we'll catch up with them easily. Bee, get those nets ready."

Jazz loped along beside his mate, Bumblebee ready with the net gun. It had proved to be most effective with Seekers and he hoped they could just do it and get it over with. The poor bots were probably hurting pretty badly and the stress of fleeing couldn't be good. His genuinely good spark hoped for the best, that they could capture the Seekers and give them the best care.

'You won't be ignored anymore,' Bumblebee thought, hating that they had been shoved off to the back of the room and neglected. That wasn't part of the rehab plan for the Decepticons!

Hound sped up when he heard something off in the distance, highly advanced audio receptors picking up on the sound of heavy frames running. Like any good hunter, he sped up and gave chase. The other two Coneheads were right up ahead. The sound of jet engines in the skies was also growing louder, ominous and promising trouble. Dirge had come back to protect his trine and that would be one nasty fight.

"We got Dirge coming in and the other two are on foot! Get ready for anything!" Hound called, speeding up to close the gap. Soon he could hear the two crashing through the woods in a desperate attempt to get away. "Stop! We're not going to hurt you!" he shouted, knowing they wouldn't listen but putting it out there anyway.

"Really! Please, just stop! We won't ignore you anymore! We'll make sure things are good for you now, we promise!" Bumblebee shouted, begging them to stop before a fight happened because it was sure to be awful.

***

Ramjet grabbed Thrust by his arm and dragged him along when he heard the voices of Autobots right behind them. Primus, they were so close! They wouldn't be able to stay ahead for long, the grounders sure to close the gap. They were made to run, but Seekers were meant to fly. Being wounded and unable to take flight was the worst type of torture, the two bots trapped. Well, really just Thrust. But Ramjet wasn't about to leave him to the claws of the Autobots.

"Hurry, Thrust! Run faster!" he snarled, the black and white mech dragging his trine mate across the ground when he stumbled.

"Ramjet, just dump me here. I'm not kidding, get in the air!" Thrust begged, crying out when his infected wound was smashed against Ramjet's side as they stumbled along. "Go with Dirge!"

"Not leaving you here!"

"Then take me out! I'd rather be shot than go back there!" Thrust spat, golden optics full of sorrow. Ramjet looked appalled, finding the strength to fully pick Thrust up and run with him bridal style.

"We aren't leaving you here! Come on, we'll find a way out! I know we will!"

He could hear Dirge was coming, but the Autobots were, too. Dirge was their best fighter, so he would hopefully take down a few of the Autobots and then he could go in and finish them off. If not...they might have to shoot each other. Better to be dead than a neglected mechanimal of the Autobots.

-Dirge, they're close!- Ramjet growled, vaulting over a pile of rocks. He had to get away. -We need a place to make a stand!-

-Find the best cover you can with a wall to your backs and only a few ways in. Funnel them and pick them off one by one. I will corner them from behind. There are only four-

-Got it!-

Ramjet let Thrust down and the red and black mech ran as best he could, forcing himself to move through the pain. His infected wounds oozed new energon around the white and red corrosion, but he ignored it. Adrenaline fueled him now and he would fight every step of the way. He turned to look at Ramjet as they ran and saw it in his faceplate. This was going to be the end, but they would make it a good one.

"Do you think we'll go to Pit, Ramjet?"

"Nah, I think we've not been that evil. I always believed in Primus."

"Same. Maybe we'll be okay."

"We will. We'll all go together, Thrust! What better way to fly than with your trine?"

Thrust felt one hundred times better and smiled at his trine mate one more time. It might be the last, but he was glad he felt better. If they were going to die that lunar cycle, they were going to fly into the afterlife together.

They rushed into a small clearing in front of a rocky outcropping, Ramjet ushering him towards the rocks. There they could take cover from shots and have their backs blocked. Thrust felt like it was a good a place as any to make a last stand, the stars watching over them from above. If Primus was there, he really hoped he would take care of them when it was over...

"Get on the ground with your hands where we can see them! This is the Elite Guard!" Smokescreen called out, getting ready with the dart gun. Thrust and Ramjet pressed further back against the rocks and settled into positions to fire null rays.

"Shove it up your aft! We aren't going back there to be abused! You fraggers lied about everything!" Ramjet spat, unable to hold back. Smokescreen looked to Bumblebee and winced. It was true...those who had been in charge of watching over the trine had really ignored their duties.

"It won't happen again! Really! Please, we don't want to fight you!" Bumblebee shouted, inching out of cover. "I know you won't believe us, but you'll see we aren't lying!"

"I'm going to shoot him..." Thrust hissed, aiming for the yellow and black mech's head. Ramjet pushed the null ray down.

"Don't fire until they do. We'll get beaten if we start stuff."

It didn't take long for Hound and Smokescreen to get annoyed and come forward with the net and dart gun ready. Thrust was targeted first because he was wounded, the Seeker flattening his wings to his sides with fury and terror. A net shot past his helm and he yelped, reeling back from his position towards Ramjet.

"We got him!" Hound called, the net gun he had packed going off again. Thrust snarled when he was caught, the shot perfect.

He tumbled in a heap of netting and metal, struggling to get out. The bot became tangled right away as the net was supposed to do, his null rays firing but not able to aim now that he was so trapped. Thrashing, he rolled as best he could behind a rock and keened, a Seeker sound of pure terror.

"Dirge!" he screamed when he saw Smokescreen approaching. "Ramjet, help! Help or shoot me! Don't let them get me!"

Ramjet shot out from his position and tackled Smokescreen, slamming them both into the rock right next to Thrust. He grasped at the Autobot's helm, trying to beat the slag out of it on the rock. Smokescreen was struggling, firing the dart gun and barely missing Ramjet's neck.

"You aren't going to have us. We're free!" Ramjet spat, grappling with Smokescreen as Jazz and the others rushed in to help their comrade. The fight was going badly and Dirge had yet to arrive.

"Smokescreen, back off!" Jazz ordered when the two finally broke apart, Smokescreen beaten up and shaken but not badly hurt. Ramjet took up position beside Thrust and tried to untangle him while firing at the Autobots.

'Dirge, hurry...please hurry,' he prayed, seeing Thrust was almost beyond fighting. The stress of the attack was too much for him with the wounds and fatigue. He was laying in the net, quiet and still, molten gold optics just begging for help.

"We'll get you out. Just hang in there, Thrust. Hang in there."


	7. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine

Smokescreen wanted those Seekers caged up again as fast as possible. They were insanely difficult and had made their last stand in a hateful location. It was hard to reach them or get a net past the multiple rocks. Plus Dirge was somewhere in the air and Primus knew when he would strike.

'We just need to get Ramjet netted and then we're golden,' he told himself, getting ready with his weapon. He traded the dart gun for the net, his optics better than Hound's when it came to aim.

Meanwhile, behind the rock, Ramjet struggled to untangle Thrust with one hand while using the other to scare off the team of Autobots. He fired his null ray a few times, but none of the blasts had any hope of hitting anyone. He just needed to keep them distracted and back in the cover of woods so Thrust could be safe. But what they needed most was Dirge. If he didn't come soon the Autobots would rush in together and risk getting hurt to overpower them.

-Dirge! Where are you?!-

-Behind them. Give me a distraction-

Ramjet finally understood what Dirge had planned and abandoned his shooting. He bent down and tried to get the net off Thrust, the black and red mech exhausted and barely able to move. It was probably better that way because he wasn't worsening the knots by struggling. Smokescreen shouted when he saw the movement and the lack of shooting, dashing forward when he saw an opening.

"It's planned! Don't!" Jazz suddenly shouted as a blue and gold streak shot out of the brush. Dirge had somehow crept up on the team and rammed into Smokescreen's side, hurling his frame across the clearing while the jet turned on the three others.

"Ramjet, to me!"

Ramjet came when called and gladly attacked Hound, Jazz and Dirge clashing a klick later since they were the leaders of both parties. Smokescreen wasn't moving, so the odds were as even as they could be with Thrust out of commission. Ramjet snarled when he got hit with the dart gun across the face, nearly strangling Hound in return for the cut faceplate. Thrust was left in the net and Bumblebee slipped out of sight, a plan of his own coming to mind.

The black and yellow mech inched over to where Thrust was laying, the Seeker looking like a captured bird. His wings fluttered weakly as he lay on the ground panting hard. His hands were fumbling to get the net off, the mech still unaware that Bumblebee was approaching. He made a soft keen and yanked on the flexible cage, frustrated he was too weak and tired to do much to help himself.

"Thrust? Thrust, it's okay. It's okay...." Bumblebee called out gently, inching closer. The mech whipped around as best he could in the net and hissed, wings flattening to his sides as he attempted to move back. It just tangled him more in the woven mesh, his plating catching on the grid lines and further ceasing his struggle. His optics were huge with terror, watching as his enemy came ever closer.

"Stay back or I'll shoot! I mean it!" Thrust panted, optics wild with panic.

"Thrust, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise. Please, just settle down."

"Just settle down?! Really?! You have to be kidding!" Thrust spat, letting out a loud trill in Seeker tongue to call Dirge or Ramjet to his side. He was desperate, thrashing with all the energy he had left.

Bumblebee moved swiftly, rushing to the Seeker's frame and pinning him with expert precision. A knee pressed into Thrust's lower back while his left arm pushed down against Thrust's nape, forcing his faceplate into the ground. Thrust screeched, the sound feral and vicious. The Mini bot didn't seem too worried, taking out a dose of sedatives from his subspace. He popped the cap off the needle and quickly jabbed it into a seam between Thrust's should blade and back plating.

Thrust made a sound between a snarl and a squeal, trying to roll and throw Bumblebee off. The bot held on and kept him down, waiting until the medication started to work. Like a wild mechanimal he kept the Seeker under control until the fussing slowed and eventually ceased.

"Shhh...shhh...rest easy, Thrust. You're okay," Bumblebee assured, gently petting the bot's smooth helm as Thrust's protests turned to soft whimpers and feeble twitching. His optics were dulled, the mech hanging onto consciousness but just barely. "See? No pain! You're going to be repaired and we'll make sure you get a good home when we get back."

Thrust felt washer fluid in his optics, Ramjet finally able to break away from Hound and try to help him. The black and white mech roared his fury and charged forward to kill Bumblebee. He didn't care how he did it, but he wanted that bot good and dead for hurting Thrust. He could see the mech was in pain from his optics and wing position, everything about him wounded and defeated.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz shouted, watching as Ramjet leapt forward to destroy his mate. He couldn't reach him in time and Hound was currently recovering from a few brutal hits himself. There was no one between his beloved and the raging Decepticon now.

Two shots were fired with a sharp yelp between the first and second, Ramjet's frame crashing into the ground at Bumblebee's pedes in what seemed like a split klick. The Mini bot squeaked with surprise while Thrust howled and screamed, seeing what had happened and all the new energon. Smokescreen was back on his pedes with his charged blaster in his hands, having shot down the Seeker at close range.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Thrust shouted hysterically, Ramjet's frame limp and lifeless.

"Bumblenee, keep him quiet. Give him another dose," Smokescreen ordered, optics wide when he realized he had probably gone too far. He didn't mean to hurt the bot that badly, just keep him from killing Bee!

Bumblebee did as he was told and finally there was silence, Thrust fully drugged and asleep. The battle seemed to stand still once that was done, the small bot moving with Smokescreen to check Ramjet's condition. He wasn't gray, so he wasn't dead, but he was pale and getting worse. Smokescreen reached him first, hearing the rattling vents of a dying mech when he got there.

Ramjet was staring at Thrust, panting with labored intakes. His sides heaved as energon flowed from two shots right to his chest and side, each beat of his fuel pump pushing his lifeblood out in little waves. He rasped something no one could understand, energon dribbling from a corner of his mouth. Bumblebee held back a sob, hating to see mechs like that suffering. He had only wanted to keep Thrust safe.

"'We need a bridge to med bay! Com Ratchet now!" Smokescreen said firmly, trying to patch the wounds as best he could. Bumblebee once again did as obeyed and commed the head medic of Iacon, a bridge appearing soon after.

"Hound! Help me carry him! Bumblebee, help Jazz with Dirge."

Hound limped over and helped pick up the limp Seeker, Ramjet gasping for air as he was rushed out of the cyber woods back into captivity. Dirge had seen flashes of the entire thing and been helpless to aid in any way, Jazz keeping him on the defensive. He bellowed and gave the third in command a nasty uppercut, sending him sprawling so he could break away and recover his trine mates.

"Ramjet!" Dirge screamed, frantic as he watched the mech disappear into the swirling energy of the bridge.

A trine leader who had to watch his entire trine being attacked and defeated was one of the worst tortures for a Seeker. He was panicking, normally calm and calculating personality thrown right out of his head, leaving him frantic and wild-unsure what to do. Everything was falling apart. Primus was taking them all and he screamed, the sound one of primal agony.

"Give them back! They are MINE!" Dirge bayed, the perfect image of a raging lunatic as Bumblebee tried to take him on.

He growled when his neck was grabbed, whipping around and throwing Bumblebee from his frame, showing his dentas in a silent snarl. He barely spun in time to avoid being tackled by Jazz, wings flattening to his sides as he danced about the clearing with the highly skilled mech, exchanging blows as he waited for a weak spot.

"I'll kill you...I'll kill all of you!" Dirge spat when he felt a sharp pinch in the middle of his back, Bumblebee positioned perfectly behind him to get a shot from the dart gun in.

Jazz backed off and watched as his mate fired another dart between a seam and the big Seeker falter. Dirge tried to pull the little weapons out of his frame, but he couldn't reach. Bumblebee knew what he was doing when it came to darting a bot, keeping the medicine filled items well out of snagging range. Dirge hissed and growled as he felt his frame growing heavier and his optics become tired, staggering around still fighting to pull them out.

He stumbled back in the rock strewn clearing and finally sunk to his knees, struggling to crawl a moment later. He could barely think, mind fogging over with the powerful fast acing drugs. Finally the Seeker gave in and slumped onto the ground, optics eventually shutting off. The fight was finished and he had lost, his frame limp and useless.

Dirge had lost everything and let his trine down. They had been counting on him to keep them safe and he had failed, the mech's forced recharge restless and full of nightmares. If he had lost his Ramjet for good, he would never live again when he woke up.

***

"Primus, they put up a nasty fight!" Hound groaned, his left leg strut broken as he gingerly lay down on a medical cot in Ratchet's med bay. First Aid and Ratchet were in the emergency room working on Ramjet who was thankfully too stubborn to die, but that meant only medical drones and some new unnamed medics were available to tend to the others.

"They really did...they were so scared," Bumblebee said softly, feeling sick to his tank. He was unharmed other than some dents and minor cuts, all things his frame would self repair. Jazz was much the same, far too skilled to be heavily damaged by a grounded Seeker.

"I didn't meant to shoot him like that..."

"Can't change what happened, mech. Just hope he comes through," Jazz said gently, rubbing Smokescreen's shoulder as he lay down and got some minor repairs done on his side after being rammed by Ramjet earlier.

Dirge and Thrust were currently being contained in med bay's cages used only for Decepticons who could be potential trouble and weren't trusted to be outside on a regular cot. Neither had been repaired yet, Ramjet needing to be stabilized first before the others got the attention they needed. Jazz and Bumblebee left their teammates and quietly walked together into the back.

A few purple and black drones were there and a few other Decepticons they didn't know, those who were awake inching closer to the bars to look, glare, or beg silently for attention. A drone curled up around a small litter of four, his visor bright as he watched a potential threat walk up to his cage. Bumblebee peered inside and outstretched a hand to say he was a friend.

"They're beautiful..."

The drone said nothing, simply pulling a blanket further around his frame to shelter his young as the newborns nursed. Bumblebee frowned and pulled away. Why would someone leave a drone who obviously had Carried their sparklings all alone in med bay? It was sparkbreaking, the mech tending to them all alone when the Sire should have been there, too.

'They hate us. They mistrust us! And why wouldn't they when we use them and dump the poor things into cages like mechanimals? They aren't canines...they aren't pets like some bots want them to be!' Bumblebee told himself, Jazz catching sight of his mate's sorrowful expression.

"I'm sure his partner will come soon to pick them up. He probably had a c-section, Bee. Ain't a thing a Sire can do when that happens."

"Let's hope so. I feel so bad for him. Imagine how scary that would be if you were caged up with newborns and no Sire? It's torture," Bumblebee said, hoping the bot who had Sired the litter would come soon and get them. Jazz had already moved on to look in on the Seekers.

Thrust and Dirge were still asleep, the two bots curled up together on the floor of the cage they had been allowed to share. Jazz frowned when he saw the badly infected wounds on Thrust and hoped Ratchet and First Aid could stabilize Ramjet soon so they could help the poor bot.

As if Primus had heard their hopes, Ratchet came into the room wheeling a cot with Ramjet laying peacefully in it, the jet fast asleep from the surgery he had gone through to repair the damaged internals. The red and white medic raised an optical ridge at them and waved the two out of the way of the cell. He punched in the lock code and gently moved Ramjet.

"He was damaged pretty badly, but he'll be fine. We have his bleeding under control now," Ratchet said, venting softly. Then he noticed the raging infection Thrust had and groaned. "He'll have to wait. I haven't been able to get any recharge in two solar cycles now."

"But-"

"He won't perish, Bumblebee. Stop worrying," Ratchet snapped, in a foul mood. "Leave them be and when I'm ready to deal with them I will."

"Can I help with them?" Bumblebee asked, hopeful he would be allowed. Ratchet shrugged.

"If you want to, you may-but after I've slept!"

With that the medic stormed off, leaving them alone with the Seeker trine. Jazz huffed, but stole a kiss from his beloved. Bumblebee had a gentle spark and he wanted to save them. It was sweet and Jazz knew he couldn't say no.


	8. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine/Bumblebee

Thrust came to first, the mech having been the one who got darted earliest in the struggle. He was so sore he didn't bother to move, groaning loudly. Everything hurt. Every fragging thing hurt. None of his wounds were better, but at least he was with his trine mates now.

"Dirge...Ramjet...wake up," he begged softly, yellow optics full of worry. If they didn't get up, he knew he would never be able to, either.

"We're here, Thrust...just barely," Dirge answered, a heavy arm wrapping around Thrust's shoulders. The maroon and black mech trilled softly, glad to at least have that comfort. His wings flicked weakly, the bot barely having enough strength to lift them at all.

Ramjet was still out cold, but it was obvious he had been repaired and was just sleeping from all the meds. Dirge was trying to shake himself off, being in the best condition of them all. He needed to do a better job of protecting them this time. No Autobots would be taking his trine from him!

Just as he was vowing to himself never to let his trine mates be touched by Autobots, he saw two of their worst offenders standing outside their little cage. Dirge hissed, wings flattening against his back like ears of a furious mechanimal feline. He tensed all over, unable to use his weapons but still able to fight. He didn't need null rays in order to do damage.

"Easy, mech! Easy, we're here to help ya!" Jazz assured, putting his hands up as he approached the light bars of the cage. "We're going to help clean ya up and make sure you're in tip top shape!"

"If you touch me, I will rip out your optics and force feed them to your little mate," Dirge spat, meaning every word of it. Jazz glanced over at Bumblebee, a little surprised with that answer. Sure, he expected a comeback but not one like that!

"Settle down, Dirgie. Ain't no need to get all twisted up about somethin' we can fix. 'Bee and I will call Ratchet and he'll patch ya up right away! Your wounds gotta hurt."

Dirge growled and moved his trine mates as far away from the light bars as he could manage, tucking them into a corner that he could more easily defend. All the blankets were swiftly piled around them while Dirge took his chosen position in front of them. Bumblebee vented softly, taking Jazz's hand and pulling him back to regroup.

"Jazz, none of them are going to trust us or allow anyone to touch them. I mean, you wouldn't let Hook tend to me if I were hurt and laying in a cell! We have to think of how to make them more comfortable or at least find a better way to get them the help they need."

Jazz was about to answer when Ratchet came into the hallway. He looked like he was in a fair mood, but it was not likely to last very long. When he arrived in front of the cage he vented deeply, noticing right away how hard it would be to tend to the Seekers at all.

"Alright, we need to get you bots repaired. Let's just make a truce for the time being, hmm?"

Dirge didn't answer, shifting his weight to aid him in an attack. He knew he would be making one soon and he sure as Pit was going to be ready. Ratchet glowered, annoyed that his nice-guy-facade hadn't worked right from the start. He took out a dart gun and swiftly put it into action.

Bumblebee shouted for him not to use it, but it was too late. The loud yelping sound from Dirge signaled he had been hit. A moment later he keeled over, still conscious but offering no resistance anymore. Thrust was keening, out of his head now that Dirge was not protecting him. Ratchet put down the light bars and entered the cell, motioning for Bumblebee and Jazz to come inside with him.

"Jazz, you'll be on supplies. Bumblebee, keep them both calm."

"Okay, will do!" Bumblebee said, nodding firmly as he went into the cell next to try and calm Thrust. "Hey, Thrust. We're going to make you feel better, okay? You have to trust us for a little while."

Thrust whimpered, hands gripping one of the blankets that was under his frame as if it were a lifeline. Bumblebee hesitantly reached out and touched his wing, the Seeker pulling away but unable to go far. Ramjet still lay asleep, venting evenly. He wasn't going to offer any resistance, so Thrust was the only one they needed to keep under control now.

"See? We won't hurt you!" Bumblebee assured, gently rubbing between wing seams where he had heard aerials liked to be touched. Thrust made a nervous sound but didn't move away, partly because he couldn't merge with a wall and also because it truly didn't hurt.

Ratchet and Jazz inched closer and boxed the Seeker in against the cell wall, keeping him still without pinning him down. The medic got out the mesh bandages and some Coro-Stop to quit the rust infection that was running rampant on the Seeker's leg where his gun wound was.

Thrust looked up at Bumblebee, then to the other two bots. He made a soft growl and tried to pull away when Ratchet touched his open wound with cleansing solution, snarling when he was swiftly pinned down by Jazz. Jazz gave the mech a weak smile and rubbed a little at his back while Ratchet started to clean and numb the wound. Thrust stayed still and only grimaced occasionally, his optics shut off for the time being.

"Thrust, we promise you'll be safe here. It's not going to be bad like the last time, don't worry. We'll take you in and make sure you have every chance the Autobots do," Bumblebee said brightly, petting Thrust's nape. The Seeker didn't fuss, amazingly bowing his head into the touch.

Jazz caught Bumblebee's optics, the two looking at one another. Submission had finally been found in one of the Seekers. It was possible once one to the trine gave in, the others would follow. It was hard to know for sure, but anything was possible.

"Just don't stick us back in that cell. The old one..." Thrust begged after a few moments, the bot looking to Bumblebee. He wasn't responding to Ratchet or Jazz, but to have any communication was a good sign. Bumblebee nodded, continuing the gentle stroking and petting.

"We won't. You'll never be there again. You'll go home with Jazz and I! All of you can if you want!" Bumblebee said, Jazz giving him a surprised stare.

"We'll what?!"

"Jazz, come on! We owe them! We should take them in!"

"I heard Smokescreen wanted to help, too. He was pretty insistent on having Ramjet as his," Ratchet said, having heard Smokey earlier telling Hound he was going to take in one of the Seekers-preferably the one he'd shot by accident.

"I don't know if they'll willingly separate. I mean, Smokescreen does live in the same apartment as we do. Maybe he can move even closer to the same floor or something? Who knows," Bumblebee said, seeing Thrust didn't look too happy about the idea of being split up. He loved his trine and to have them apart didn't sound very good.

"Bumblebee, ya know we ain't got the room for a trine of Seekers!" Jazz hissed, swatting Bumblebee a little bit. "Where will they sleep, on the floor?"

"Maybe for a little while until we get a bigger place? Jazz, we aren't paying millions for them since we recaptured them. We can use all those credits for a bigger apartment or penthouse! We can get Smokescreen to pitch in and he can live in a conjoined area so the trine can see each other!" Bumblebee exclaimed, thinking he had figured it all out.

Thrust lay there in silence, listening to everything they had to say. He hissed once when his leg ached, Ratchet injecting some healing nanites into it. Next would come the medical staples and the mesh bandage to keep it from contracting more rust. He was well behaved for the majority of the repairs, keeping his optics on a Bumblebee. The little Minibot seemed like he was going to help them.

"I'll come home with you."

Bumblebee lit up with a bright smile, petting Thrust's head. The come was smooth and not all that bad to stroke. "Sounds like a plan! We can bring all your trine mates, too! Well, maybe just Dirge. Smokescreen is going to take Ramjet and make sure he's comfortable."

Speaking of Ramjet, the black and white Seeker groaned and started to come awake. Thrust chirped, calling to his trine brother. Ramjet stretched out slightly and cuddled into the blankets that had been piled around him, mumbling something.

"Th-Thrust?" he croaked, optics still dulled with the heavy sedation.

"Ramjet? You feel better?"

"Feel...sore..." the other Seeker murmured, pressing his faceplate into his pillow. Then he drifted back towards recharge, his optics dulled so much they were nearly offline.

"Hey, how's my Ramjet doing?" Smokescreen's voice suddenly asked, the mech standing outside the open cell. Ramjet perked up slightly at his name, looking up at Smokescreen. His wings flicked closer to his sides and he glared, knowing that mech had been the one to hurt him. "Ramjet, I'm sorry. Really, I never wanted to shoot you. I just had to keep Bumblebee safe."

"Go away..." Ramjet growled, although it was so half hearted there was no real aggression in it. Smokescreen saw he wasn't going to get into much trouble by coming closer and did so, kneeling down and touching Ramjet's nape. The Seeker didn't move away, grumbling something nasty under his breath.

"I'm going to make sure you're happy again. No more cages when you come home with me, alright?"

"M'kay..." Ramjet yawned, letting Smokescreen touch him wherever he liked. He was too tired and out of it to care who did what to him. He just wanted to sleep and feel better.

"If we bought a new penthouse area would you live on the other level? These guys want to stay together," Bumblebee said, making the argument they hadn't spent the credits on the mechs like many did, so it was a great deal.

"Sure, if you guys can find a place. I'd be up for helping out with the credits."

"See Jazz? We're going to make this work. Dirge will probably be yours since I'm kinda attached to Thrust by now. We've been through a lot together!" Bumblebee laughed, once again giving Thrust all sorts of attention and affectionate rubs. Thrust grinned slightly, his leg wound no longer his main concern now that he was effectively distracted.

"I guess so. As long as we can all see each other and still be a trine."

"You will. We all promise."

Thrust relaxed fully after that, trusting that all would be well in the end. Someone might finally look out for the three of them.


	9. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine

It took four days before the Seekers were recovered enough to bring to their new home. Ratchet checked them each twice before giving a clean bill of health and with Ramjet a reluctant acceptance that he could go with Smokescreen. Both Thrust and Ramjet seemed happy to be going somewhere other than a recovery cell in med bay, optics bright with excitement.

Dirge didn't share the good spirits.

He'd already picked a fight with Jazz that had left both of them dented and sore, the third in command of the Autobots not quite sure what to do with the surly mech he'd been left with. The more agreeable Coneheads were happily cuddling up with their new companions and yet he was trying to manage the Seeker from Hell.

"Don't touch me..." Dirge warned, wings flattened as he saw the transport carrier get rolled into the med bay. Thrust and Ramjet were curled up together behind him, nervous of the rolling crate as much as Dirge was. Those things meant lack of control on so many levels. And while they trusted Smokescreen and Bumblebee, it was only to a certain point and none of them had made any deep connections.

"Hey, Thrust! You want to come home? We got you and Dirge a bigger carrier so you can come together!" Bumblebee announced, walking around from behind the mechanimal crate on wheels. Thrust perked right up bright golden optics excited about 'going home.'

"Dirge, come on! They're taking us home!"

"How do you know what they intend, Thrust! Stay behind me!" Dirge snapped, Thrust quickly huddling in the back with Ramjet. Both of them obeyed Dirge before any of the Autobots. Their trine bond was strong.

"Dirge, we aren't going to do anything other than bring you back to our new place! We bought a penthouse with Smokescreen living on the floor below! You'll all see each other a lot and things will be good! Speaking of Smokey, here he is! Ramjet, your friend is here!" Bumblebee announced as Smokescreen came in with a collar and leash.

"Ram! Come on, we're heading out. Figured you don't need a crate since you're so well behaved."

"Well behaved my aft!" Ramjet snorted, although he started moving towards the open cell door. Dirge snapped at him to come back, but Ramjet shook off his tone and continued. "You don't command me, Dirge. Sorry."

Dirge was horrified when Ramjet, the one who always pushed it when in the trine. He was the one who always tried to challenge Dirge if he saw there was a chance. It was male dominance and most trines had a subservient mech (Thrust), and a beta (Ramjet). Starscream's trine had much the same dynamic, with Skywarp being the submissive and Thundercracker being the beta male. But this time Ramjet was taking control.

"Here we go, let's get this on you," Smokescreen said, taking Ramjet's black hand and pulling him further out of the cell while Dirge watched in horror.

"I'm not wearing a fragging collar. That's weird," Ramjet said as Smokescreen manhandled him and made him bow his head a little. "Quit it..."

"Ramjet, be still. Let me clip it on."

"I said I don't want it," Ramjet insisted, although Smokescreen got the thing clipped on his neck and adjusted. Then he tugged on the leash and got Ramjet's attention again, the slightly bigger area looking down at him.

"It looks good on you," Smokescreen praised, checking the collar. It was a soft cyber-bull skin, a deep copper color with a super strong ring of energon enhanced metal within. The leash was reinforced as well to keep the mech it was attached to under control. "Does it feel okay?"

"It feels like I'm trapped," Ramjet growled, tugging at it but finding he couldn't exactly get it off now. He started to look concerned, taking a step back towards his trine.

"Ramjet, come here. It's fine, I promise. I'll take it off when we're home."

"Uh...I'm not so sure about this..." Ramjet said, rather slow mind realizing he might be in trouble. A nervous trill came from the black and white Seeker, the bot's optics starting to flick nervously around.

Smokescreen swore under his breath, keeping a good hold on the mech's leash and tugging him away from the trine. Bumblebee and Jazz looked at each other, nervous the whole thing would go bad quite fast. Thrust and Dirge were huddled together, watching the whole thing go down. Ramjet had rejected their safety, so he was on his own.

"Smokescreen, he's scared. Don't push him," Bumblebee said gently, Ramjet starting to pull back against the tug of the collar. Smokescreen frowned, seeing he was going to have a harder time than he thought.

"Ramjet, I don't want to force you into anything. You just have to wear this because of the others. Decepticons don't really...walk around without some kind of collar or leash. It's how things are now, but they'll get better the more everyone behaves. So just do this for me? Otherwise you have to go in a carrier."

"I'm trusting you about this," Ramjet said, still holding his ground and not allowing himself to be led. Smokescreen smiled, reaching up and touching Ramjet's cheek.

"I know, you can trust me. I promise."

Ramjet finally moved, following Smokescreen. He glanced back at his two other trine mates, his optics concerned but determined to go. It wasn't like he wanted to leave the trine, but he wasn't going to let their fear hold him back. He was strong, so he would do as he needed to in order to have a good life. This was the best he could get for now anyway.

"See you guys when you come home," he said, plodding alongside Smokescreen who held tightly to his leash.

Dirge was so furious he didn't say anything, letting Ramjet go. But he held Thrust closer, wings fanning out in an aggressive way that said he would not be pushed and no one would be stealing Thrust from him. Jazz saw the behavior and sighed. Things weren't going too well and they wouldn't until they gained Dirge's respect as well as his trust.

"Dirge, mech! Let's head back to the penthouse, huh? It'll be fun and ya won't have to feel trapped in here anymore! It can't feel good."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you if you think you can collar us!"

"We won't! Just go in the carrier and there ain't a thing to need a collar for," Jazz assured, opening the door to the padded carrier. "Let's go!"

Dirge refused to move, but Thrust was interested in the offer. It broke Dirge's spark to see both of his trine mates swayed by the Autobots they had just recently tried to run from. He wasn't a quitter, but he understood when he was beaten. The depressed aerial lowered his head and nudged Thrust to go first.

Bumblebee gave the maroon and black mech a big hug around his neck when he came out, Thrust's wings flicking with contentment at the affection. Dirge even caught him nuzzling Bumblebee's faceplate a little before they broke apart. It was shocking to think the mech had done a complete 360 on his views towards Autobots.

"Dirge? Ya comin' with us or what?" Jazz asked with a bright smile. Dirge dragged himself up so he could crawl into the large wheeled mechanimal crate like the beast he felt he was. They didn't really care about any of them. They would return to a bad life as they had when the war ended. Nothing would change.

"Dirge ain't too happy about all this. Think ya can work your magic on him, 'Bee?" Jazz asked, gently nudging his mate with his elbow. "They still don't trust us."

"Thrust is really sweet. I'm sure we'll get to Dirge. He just needs to see we meant what we say. Once he understands that, everything should go much better. At least he has Thrust with him! And Ramjet will come visit a lot, I'm sure. Can't break up a trine!"

"Certainly not. I was doin' a bit of readin' about them and it ain't right to ever keep them apart. Smokey better let Ramjet come play or we'll have to teach him a lesson or two about Seekers! Ha!"

Thrust was happy to settle into the crate as they were moved out of med bay and into the bustling new world of Cybertron. The war had ravaged it, but somehow the bots who were free had made a great comeback. There were lots of drones about and everything looked like it was healing, the planet alive and becoming well again.

"Dirge, look! They've rebuilt everything here! I can't see anything that isn't good!"

"All of it is a lie, Thrust. What they tell us...don't believe any of it. Bumblebee just wants to use you as Jazz wants to use me and Smokescreen use Ramjet. They'll convince us they mean no harm and the click our guard goes down-that's when they'll strike and we'll be the slaves everyone hears about."

"We don't know that. They might actually mean it," Thrust said, making a loud huff of annoyance. "Sure, we're like mechanimals, but they're like our servants with all the pampering we're getting! Think about how much fun that will be to live out our days like this!"

"Was this what you fought the war for, Thrust?! Did you want this to be the ending? Because I didn't! We are low class as we have always been and can't get out of it! They dominate us in even more revolting ways now and you say it's fine! Megatron would be ashamed and so am I. You're better than that," Dirge spat, his optics narrowed with hardly contained fury. Thrust tucked his wings against his sides and frowned, looking away.

"Dirge, this is all we have. We need to make the best out of it or else...or else it will be as bad as you say. Someday we'll be allowed to be like them. But we have to prove we aren't the monsters they think we are. You gotta try just as much as Ramjet and I are," Thrust said softly, knowing he'd likely get into trouble for saying all that.

Thankfully there wasn't time to fight as the crate had made it to a large building and was getting pushed inside. Jazz and Bunblebee greeted many old friends, laughing and announcing they had found their two bots. Both Thrust and Dirge leapt back when Inferno's faceplate got right in the viewing slit at the front of the box.

"Ain't they keepers! Didn't know you got the Coneheads. But where's Ramjet?"

"Smokescreen has him. Walked him back, actually!" Jazz announced, Inferno whistling to say he was impressed.

"Treat them well and they'll love you something fierce! Isn't that right, Astrotrain?" Inferno declared, Astrotrain leaning up against his left side.

"Yep. We aren't that bad," Astrotrain assured, leaning down a bit so Inferno could rub under his chin the way he loved. "Thrust! Dirge! Really, they're not as bad as we thought."

The triple changer knocked on the top of the crate to tell them all would be well before they were carted off to the penthouse Jazz and Bumblebee had purchased. Neither knew what to expect, but they hoped it would be the happy ending Astrotrain seemed to be talking about.

'We can only believe so much of what he said. He's not exactly the smartest mech,' Dirge reminded himself, still determined to hate the Autobots and what they had done to the Decepticons.

"Welcome home!" Bumblebee exclaimed suddenly, opening the door of the transport crate so they could come out. Thrust stared in awe and slowly crawled out, standing up and shaking himself off. It was even better than what Astrotrain was talking about.

"Dirge...Dirge, do you see it all?"

Dirge clambered out of the crate and gawked at his surroundings. It really was a multi-million credit apartment. There was a balcony, a state of the art kitchen area, beautiful furniture...there was everything they had never been able to have before. He whipped his head around and glared Jazz down.

"What kind of trick is this?!"

"Ain't a trick! Come on, we'll give ya a tour!" Jazz snickered, finding it amazing how suspicious Dirge was. Thrust cheerfully trotted over, finding the idea far more appealing than his trine mate. Bumblebee waved Dirge over and finally the blue and gold bot did as was asked, glowering the whole time anyway.

"This is our berthroom. We got you some berths and blankets and all those things so you can be close to us," Bumblebee said, two plush mechanimal-like berths on the floor at the side of the large berth. Each was in a square shape with rims around the edge so it would be warm and cozy. Blankets and pillows were piled around the pet bedding, offering some form of customization.

"Disgusting! I will not sleep on your floor," Dirge spat, wings hiked up on his back in anger. Thrust, on the other hand, seemed thrilled.

"They look really soft," he said, going right over and flopping down into one. He promptly curled up and pulled a fuzzy mesh blanket over his frame, grinning like crazy. "Dirge, you gotta try this! It's so nice!"

Bumblebee and Jazz watched as the trine leader turned and walked out of the room and back to the transport crate. He stood there, a hand on the top of the crate for support before his wings drooped and he felt hot washer fluid tears well up in the corners of his optics. Primus help them. The war was over and they had lost so much. They had lost their chance of freedom and respect, the Decepticons transformed into useless pets for the victors.

'It would have been better to have died before we got to this point,' he thought, his knees fully giving out so he slumped down onto the pristine floor. 'Why did I fight so long and hard for this? Why did any of us?'

Dirge didn't even flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Jazz somehow, refusing to meet his visor. Jazz sighed softly and helped haul the Seeker to his pedes again before he held his upper arms and shook him lightly.

"Dirge, we need to talk. Mech to mech. Alright? I have a lot I need to tell ya. It's all about where we're goin' in the future."

"I won't be going with you," Dirge hissed, throat tight from the damned tears that rolled down his cheeks in defeat. "You broke us. You've done what was intended. Now you expect me to listen?!"

"Just one last time. Give me that, Dirge. I know you're a fighter and I ain't about to break ya for it. Here, let's get some high grade and feel better for a little bit."

Dirge bowed his head in defeat all the same, letting Jazz take him by the hand and bring him to his office where they sat down, opened a cube of high grade, and began to talk.


	10. The Present ~ Thrust/Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will clear up the previous chapter and bring some new hope :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story if you made it this far!

Dirge hated them more than he ever had. The Autobots needed to die. He refused to sleep in the mechanimal beds or take part in anything they came up with. Jazz had no idea how to handle him and Bumblebee had completely brainwashed Thrust. Every time Dirge saw them together he hated his trine mate as well as the opposite faction. Who started cuddling with a damned Autobot?! A bot who had captured and imprisoned them?!

"Hey, Dirge! Want to go out for a controlled flight? Jazz said they let Seekers do that," Thrust said, flicking his wings. He seemed quite cheerful and happy compared to Ramjet, his side of the trine bond quite bright. It was scary to think Bumblebee had made such an impression on him already. Then again, Thrust wasn't exactly the brightest star in the galaxy...

"No."

"Oh...okay. I'll be back soon, then!"

Dirge paced as he usually did, looking for weapons or anything he could use to get away. No knives were left out, no poisons, nothing. They knew better than to leave things he could use within his grasp. The Seeker plotted, dangerously prowling about the penthouse. The one thing that gave him hope was that he was still flight capable as were the others. The Autobots at least knew that 'clipping wings' was going to cause mental insanity.

'Good. They won't see it coming since they assume we're destroyed. We'll make our escape through the balcony,' he decided, locking his optics onto his desired target-the sky. They would return to it and he would lead them to someplace safe.

***

Ramjet loathed Smokescreen. It had only taken a few days for the mech's moods to come through and show that he really shouldn't have brought Ramjet home. He'd been hit, threatened, yanked around, and he felt it was only getting worse. Dirge and Thrust were likely having the same problems and it was breaking his spark.

"Let go of me," he growled when Smokescreen grabbed him by the collar and forced him to pay attention. The grounder glared.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Don't touch me and I won't talk back. Not hard to understand, Smokescreen," he spat, old rivalries from the war blazing like a rekindled fire between them. Smokescreen yanked the collar again and got a gag out of the black and white aerial.

"I could have your wings torn off if I wanted, but I won't. Because your kind are rare and I'd hate to ruin you. Not only that, but us Autobots have standards. We won't treat you like you treated us when captured!"

"That was war! It's over now!"

"Tell that to the dead bots, Ramjet! How many did you shoot?"

"Not enough. I'd blast your spark right out you wouldn't when know what hit you!" Ramjet snarled, showing his dentas in the most feral way he could think off. Smokescreen released him after he smacked his faceplate pretty good.

"Go lay down in your mechanimal bed. I'm taking you to see your trine mates in a few cycles," Smokescreem grumbled, getting himself some food from the kitchen area. Ramjet slowly moved back to the berth sitting in it and regarding Smokescreen with more hate than he had ever felt for a bot before.

***

Dirge was thrilled when he finally got his trine back together. Jazz and Smokescreen were discussing current politics of New Iacon while Bumblebee hung in the background, glancing over at the Seekers from time to time. Dirge didn't like being observed like a zoo creature, but he let it go. He had his mates back. They all trilled and purred when they saw each other for the first time in four cycles, nuzzling and hugging one another. Wings flicked upwards with happiness and contentment.

"You're all safe, thank Primus," Ramjet said, so glad to see both Dirge and Thrust looked well. "Smokescreen...isn't what I thought."

Dirge frowned. "You never should have left the med bay cell with him."

"I know. But I didn't have much of a choice..."

Dirge and Ramjet made a few clicks in their own Seeker tongue and pressed close, cockpits nestled against each other as they snuggled a little. All was forgiven. No trine would ever hold a grudge against one of their members for long.

"I have a plan. To get us out of here," Dirge said very softly, making sure it looked like they were just fussing around with each other as Seekers often did. Jazz glanced over when Thrust made a particularly loud chirp of excitement before returning to his conversation with Smokescreen.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, Thrust. Now quiet yourself. Are both of you flight capable?"

Both nodded.

"Can you transform?"

"Yep. Smokescreen thinks the collar prevents me from changing but it doesn't work. I tried two lunar cycles ago," Ramjet said, grinning nastily. "Almost beat the slag out of him earlier for trying to drag me around."

Dirge sighed. That was such a Ramjet thing to do. Stubborn and rather stupid, the black and white aerial would be a potential problem in the escape plan if he got himself damaged by or further abused by Smokescreen.

"Don't do anything stupid that will get your wings taken away. Act servile. Let them think they have us under control. When we meet up again, we'll leave through the balcony and fly unless I come up with something better before then."

"But what about Bumblebee?" Thrust asked suddenly, both Ramjet and Dirge giving him strange looks. His wings drooped slightly with shame at having said that out loud. Ramjet snorted.

"What about him? He's trying to own you."

"No, he isn't! He gives me hugs and we talk about things and...and he's good. He's a good bot," Thrust insisted, getting even weirder looks from the others.

"Dirge, I think he's whacked in the processor," Ramjet whispered loudly as if Thrust wouldn't hear. Thrust punched him in the gut, their usual antics making Dirge roll his citrine optics.

"Shut up! You're the one who's whacked in the processor with all the slag you run into!"

"That's a compliment, nerd!"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Dirge growled, using his aura ability to calm them down. "We don't have much time to talk, but we have a plan. Next time we meet, we'll make it happen or talk more."

"Sounds good," Ramjet agreed, giving both of his mates a kiss before he was called by Smokescreen to leave. "Looks like it's time for me to head out. Stay safe, you guys."

"Same to you, Ram. Be careful around him," Dirge warned, getting a dismissive wave from Ramjet as he plodded back to where Smokescreen was waiting.

"Think he'll be okay?" Thrust asked, just as worried as Dirge was. Dirge sighed, unsure what he should say.

"He's made it this long. He can make it a little while longer."

***

"You okay, Thrust?"

Bumblebee sat down beside the Seeker who was currently staring out of the window. There was a seat build into it, so they leaned against one another as they watched the twinkling stars and both of Cybertron's glowing moons. Thrust looked as though he was about to break down, the bot quite upset.

"No....not really," he sighed, nuzzling the top of Bumblebee's helm when he felt warm arms give him a hug around his waist.

"Want to tell me? Sometimes that makes it better," Bumblebee offered, rubbing soothing circles into Thrust's back. Thrust made a sorrowful keening sound and tried to snuggle closer. No matter what his trine mates thought, he knew Bumblebee was a good bot and he really did like him.

"I can't tell you."

"Thrust, I won't tell anyone else and I'll tell you what's been bothering me lately," Bumblebee offered, wanting it to be a fair discussion. Thrust knew he shouldn't say, but he felt he needed to in order to keep Bumblebee close.

"They want to go and I don't want to leave you here," he murmured, pulling Bumblebee into his lap so he could hug him better. "They think I'm crazy but I like you lots. You're my buddy."

Bumblebee reached up and took Thrust's faceplate in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, the Seeker fluttering his wings in a way that said he was very pleased with the affection. He hated to admit it but he was quite smitten with Bumblebee. There was something so lovable about the yellow mech that Thrust hadn't seen until then.

"When do you plan on getting out of here? I don't blame you a bit. Not after what everyone's done to you," he said, kissing Thrust on the cheek. "I can try and help you get away easier. But...where will you go?"

"We're gonna leave when Dirge says we should. Probably next meeting with Ramjet. But I want you to come with me and we'll go...somewhere safe. Maybe we can even leave Cybertron for a little while so things can settle down."

Bumblebee frowned. "Thrust, you won't be getting off the planet. You'll have to find somewhere to hide that's able to sustain you. Maybe Vos? The Aerialbots refused to participate in what's happening here at Iacon. No one in Vos has...pets, so to speak. And the good thing I've heard is that Optimus is starting to be more aggressive with the Senators that came back and they'll losing the battle. You guys will be free soon, it just needs to get through the upper bots."

Thrust was interested to hear that, his wings perking up. Bots like Astrotrain and everyone else would be able to walk around without collars and leashes and masters. No one should be able to own another bot, so maybe things would turn around.

"Then we'll go to Vos. The Crystal Forest is growing back and there are a lot of nice places out tree we can live. Bumblebee, please. Come with me? I don't want to leave you here."

"Trust me, I don't really want to stay. Jazz and I are fighting now and the whole moving in together idea isn't working like we thought...That's what I was going to tell you. I'm feeling kinda trapped, too. But I don't know how I would be able to leave with you. They'd all think you captured me against my will as a hostage and flew away with me."

Thrust rumbled, nuzzling around at Bumblebee's cheeks and helm. He wasn't going to leave him there. No way.

"Just grab onto me and we'll leave. They won't ever find us until we want to be found."

He picked Bumblebee up and padded over to the berth which was currently empty. It would be for two lunar cycles since Jazz was off working with Optimus and the others over some politics. The whole anti-pet movement was picking up speed and with luck it would be finished for good soon. But they didn't need to endure it to that point when they could leave.

"Thrust..." Bumblebee said softly, trailing off. He knew he wouldn't convince the mech otherwise.

"We'll make it work. But can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you activate my weapons? I could use my null rays to stun Smokescreen and Jazz and get you the Pit out of here! Just make sure you pack up extra blankets and fuel. We'll need lots of supplies. Dirge and Ramjet are already snatching stuff we'll need."

"I'll do that. And I'll get Dirge's going, too," Bumblebee whispered, giggling a little as Thrust rolled them into the cushioned berth and settled on top of him.

"You're the best," Thrust purred, golden optics bright in the dim light of the berthroom. "You're a good bot, Bumblebee."

"So are you, Thrust. We were so wrong to ever think to enslave you. We're all Cybertronians. We all have feelings and we all want pretty much the same things. But there are some bad Autobots out there and some bad Decspticons still. But we're going to make things work out in the end. I know we'll get things to work out," Bumblebee murmured, spreading his legs as Thrust settled in between warm yellow thighs.

"I know. You and me...we gotta prove them all wrong! We have to show we can like each other a lot and be peaceful together," Thrust answered, his spike cover clicking aside so that his maroon and black spike pressurized and bumped against Bumblebee's middle plating.

Bumblebee admired the spike, seeing the sharp tip was glistening with some fluid, a small droplet rolling down the underside of the turgid rod. He wasn't a stranger to Thrust's spike, the two having played around before, but not to this extent. It felt right though, so Bumblebee let his valve cover slide back to reveal soft yellow protoflesh.

Thrust slid a hand between their frames and checked to make sure Bumblebee was prepared enough. Bumblebee mewled quietly when he felt warm digits spreading his swollen valve folds to see if there was ample lubricant. Thrust was pleased when he felt how slick Bumblebee was, his valve clenching around nothing in anticipation.

"Bumblebee, you're amazing..." he sighed, removing his hand so he could support and position himself. He was going to give Bumblebee a lunar cycle to remember and if they somehow didn't get to go together, at least he would know how much he adored him already.

"Thrust, you're amazing, too."

"Ready for this?"

"I think so."

Thrust made sure his spike was lined up correctly before he gave a few light jerks of his hips. He held Bumblebee tight to make sure he didn't fuss as he slowly pushed his spike into the tight mech cunt he'd been offered. It was nothing like mating with one of his trine. Oh, no. This was far tighter and it was a different kind of love.

"Oooh! Thrust! Primus!" Bumblebee panted, clinging tightly to Thrust's frame as he felt the other mech full sheath himself in his heat. "You're...big!"

"Uh-huh. You like it?" Thrust asked with a sly grin, starting a gentle pace. For being a 'deadly Decepticon intent on killing everyone,' Thrust was gentle when he fragged. He made love to Bumblebee, their frames held close as they nuzzled and kissed at each other.

They were tangled nicely on the berth, limbs sticking out in funny places but neither of them giving their appearance a second thought. They were sharing a special moment together, yellow optics never leaving the soft blue they gazed at. Bumblebee felt tears halfway through their coupling, petting at Thrust's faceplate.

"I'm so sorry for what we did to you. For the hunting and the capturing and-"

"Quiet. We're finished with that," Thrust growled softly, claiming Bumblebee in a deep kiss. He was determined to show him all was well and that nothing was going to get in their way.

Bumblebee made a muffled gasp and some moans as Thrust picked up the pace, their lovemaking soon turning into hard rutting. The Mini bot was gasping and panting like crazy while Thrust pounded him, his spike slick with copious amounts of lubricant from the aroused grounder. Each thrust lit up the inner sensors the Mini bot had, getting him quite vocal as they continued.

"Oooohh....I'm getting close. You want the tie?"

"Give me more than just the tie, Thrust."

Thrust beamed when he said that, realizing what Bumblebee had just asked for on his own free will. The Seeker gave a few deep thrusts before he jammed himself as deep as he could and pierced the gel wall of the gestation chamber. Bumblebee jerked with the sharp pinch and let out a tiny yelp, kicking slightly as he felt his gestation chamber fill with warm transfluid from the Seeker above him.

"Thrust, the tie...it hurts..." Bumblebee admitted, the big spike knot that occurred just after the overload causing tightness and pressure. Thrust peppered kisses all over Bumblebee's faceplate, assuring him that he was okay.

"It'll go away, don't worry. Just give it half a cycle," Thrust assured, rubbing Bumblebee's sides. "So now you better come with us. Sparklings are going to come along if we're lucky."

"I'll come, but we need to make sure you guys can make it out out," Bumblebee said, sending the code to bring back Thrust's weapon systems. He would get Dirge's next and then Ramjet would just have to wait until he was out of range before the code Smokescreen had put on the weapons would nullify.

"We'll get out and go to New Vos. And when things blow over here we can come back. Sound good?"

"Sounds really good," Bumblebee said, smiling tiredly when Thrust rubbed the nice lump his transfluid had made in the Mini bot's middle. With hope Bumblebee would take and get nice and round with sparklings. But who knew if things would go the way they hoped. That was up to them and Primus.

"Sleep for a while, Bee. I'm tired, too."

Bumblebee was in recharge soon after, Thrust falling asleep only when he was sure everything would be fine. Bumblebee was safe and he would come with them. They would have a trine with an extra buddy, but Thrust was sure they could manage it. They would have to, because he wasn't giving up Bumblebee.


	11. The Present ~ Dirge's Trine

~~~~~~This is what Demolisher looks like. He's from the Armada Universe, but imagine him as G1 as you can! XD 

http://s635.photobucket.com/user/lady1venus1/media/Transformers%20Armada/demolisher.jpg.html

~~~~~~~

Dirge was stunned when he realized his weapons were back online. Perfect. Someone had slipped up and he assumed it had been Bumblebee. Ever since Jazz got back the two had been snapping at each other. Something had gone on and he heard Thrust's name quite a few times in the conversation. He noticed Thrust's wings were pulled back with protective anger when he heard Jazz raise his voice, Bumblebee's tone getting the wings to flare slightly with interest.

"Thrust, what did you do?" Dirge finally asked, seeing there was a connection and probably a bigger one than he had thought. Thrust didn't meet his optics.

"I didn't do anything bad! I just wish Jazz would go away. I don't like the way he speaks to Bee."

"Bee?"

"Yeah, Bumblebee," Thrust said, not even aware he had slipped up and used the cuter name. Dirge sighed, wishing had trine mate hadn't fallen for a grounder. It was never going to work and he would just get hurt in the end of it all.

"Don't think I'm stupid, Bumblebee! Ya fooled around when I was gone! Ya weren't like that when I went away!" Jazz exclaimed, very disappointed. "Did he force ya?"

"Jazz, we can talk about this later. Ramjet and Smokescreen are coming over."

"This was the worst decision we made yet! Adopt a Seeker trine and expect it to go over well. Bumblebee, they're ruining what we have, mech! It ain't right!"

Bumblebee said nothing since the door opened and Smokescreen came in with Ramjet plodding along behind him. He had a dent in his faceplate when he had obviously been punched for something. But he didn't seem to damaged, happily trotting over to his trine mates when Smokescreen went to discuss things with the two other grounders.

"So, are we heading out today?" he asked, cocking his head to one side with interest. Dirge nodded once.

"We'll be heading out soon. Both my weapon systems and Thrust's are back online for some reason. So we can stun them and go."

"Tell me when! I want to pummel Smokescreen until he can't see out of his damned optics!" Ramjet hissed, wings rising with aggression as he imagined himself beating Smokescreen into a bloody mess of twisted metal. Dirge smacked his wing.

"None of that. We stun them and we go. Snag some energon cubes in the kitchen and then we'll be all set. We got a lot of things stored away already," Dirge instructed, giving orders as if they were going to war. Ramjet nodded, optics turning towards the kitchen where a nice stack of energon was stacked. Very convenient.

"Bumblebee's gotta come with us," Thrust said, wincing when he saw the two mechs whip around and glare at him.

"What the frag?! Something is seriously wrong with you if you think we're going to take one of their kind with us! Dirge, tell him he's crazy," Ramjet said, vermillion optics full of annoyance when he looked at his companion. Thrust was such an idiot sometimes.

"Ramjet, he's fallen in love with the Autobot. There's nothing to be done for it now."

"You WHAT?!" Ramjet demanded, getting looks from all the Autobots standing in the living room. Bumblebee and Thrust made optic contact and the yellow bot made a very slight nod. It was time to get things started.

"Dirge, the signal," Thrust said softly, Dirge's wings picking up. Good. Bumblebee had at least gotten Jazz and Smokescreen in a good position to be shot with a null ray. Maybe he was trustworthy after all. He was helping them and betraying his old faction. There was something to be said for that.

Dirge and Thrust raised their arms and fired the null rays, getting two perfect hits in before Jazz or Smokescreen could react. Bumblebee came running to Thrust, a little wary of Ramjet who gave him a death glare, but he saw the trine leader was accepting his presence-at least for the time being.

"Ramjet, get the things from the kitchen. Thrust, secure Bumblebee. We're leaving."

"Got the stuff!" Ramjet said, loping back out to the main room of the penthouse. Smokescreen and Jazz were completely stunned, so they had some time.

Bumblebee helped open the balcony door and ushered the Seekers out onto it. That wasn't an uncommon sight, so they weren't given any second glances from the bots below or in the other penthouses nearby. No alarms would be sounded yet. Thrust held Bumblebee's shoulder with his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We're going to have a better life out there."

"I sure hope so, Thrust."

With that Dirge transformed, shooting into the sky with Ramjet right on his tail. Thrust transformed last and waited until Bumblebee hooked himself to his frame with some strong cabling. Once he felt the yellow bot was secure, he joined his trine in the skies. It was amazing to be flying again, most of all away from a life they didn't deserve to be sentenced to.

"No one's shooting at us yet! Ha! Idiots!" Ramjet laughed, doing a full spin in the air and flicking his wings. It was good to be airborne. It was even better to be free.

"I'm sure they'll come after us soon. Keep your guard up," Dirge said, holding the front of the trine formation as they neared the borders of New Iacon airspace. Once they passed out of it, bots would be sent to bring them down like last time.

"Fly into New Tarn first. They won't be able to track you easily there!" Bumblebee shouted over the wind and the roar of thundering jet engines. Dirge waved a wing to say he acknowledged and forced them to go even faster.

The trine broke the air space regulations and border, so within clicks they were being pursued. Dirge was keeping them just out of firing range, though, the Seekers making a direct course for New Tarn. The airspace there wasn't Autobot only, so they would have a chance to lose their signatures with those of other bots before heading to New Vos.

"We're losing them!" Ramjet called, seeing the New Iacon aerials weren't able to keep up. "They aren't like the older Seekers! Our models were always better!"

It was true. Their bodies were still primed for war and being at the top of their game. The new Elite a Guard weren't. They didn't expect a war or a hard fight, so they had gotten lazy. Dirge was thankful to Primus for allowing them a break for once. While he understood nothing worth fighting for was easy, it was a gift to finally have something go correctly.

"Welcome to New Tarn," he rumbled as they shot into the new airspace and got lost in the hustle and bustle of drones and other aerial Cybertronians. They slowed down and made it look like they were part of the crowd, heading towards New Vos the whole way.

Thrust was glad when he felt Bumblebee snuggle closer, the heat from his frame taking some of the chill from the wind away. It wasn't great, but it was something. When they got to a safe place he would make sure to warm up his little mate. Dirge noticed how Thrust was acting and sighed. At least the bot had found some happiness after everything that had happened.

They left New Tarn and were on their way to New Vos within the solar cycle, flying into the lunar cycle with cloaked signatures. No one was trailing them which was a good sign. Likely no one knew who they were and assumed they would be caught elsewhere. But they remained free as they flew to the outskirts of New Vos into the Crystal Forest.

Dirge ordered them to land when he found a good spot a good sixty miles away from the farthest out building of New Vos. No hunters would come looking for them there.

The mechs landed and transformed outside of a cave, one of many within the Vosian woods. Massive blue and pink crystals grew from the ground all around them as well as massive copper trees. An oil river was not too far away as well. Dirge was pretty sure it connected to a waterfall and a pool, perfect for bathing when they needed a good wash. Not only that, but his wartime energon scanners told him there was an energon spring within three miles of the cave he had chosen for them to make a home in. They would have fuel and could scout for more items when it was lighter out.

Thrust helped untie Bumblebee from his frame when he transformed, the Mini bot curiously checking the surroundings. It was a beautiful place and the three Seekers looked quite comfortable there. They were back to where they had originated from. Even if they weren't inside the city, it was close enough to be in the woodland area.

Dirge approached the cave and pushed aside a nice covering of hanging magnetic plants, stunned when he found the area was not uninhibited. Standing to meet him just inside the mouth of the cave was a massive tank mech he was sure he knew and a handful of other bots behind him.

"Demolisher?"

The tank slowly lowered his weapon, staring intently at Dirge. The bots behind him stirred, Dirge even more amazed to see the bots were mostly grounder models, two sedans and a truck tucked in together. They had made the cave a very comforting place, the area dry and warm. Thrust, Ramjet, and Bumblebee came to check out what was going on.

"Dirge?"

The two approached each other cautiously, but in the end the somewhat dim tank settled down and gave Dirge a gruff smile. Dirge returned it, clasping the other mech's arm with his hand.

"Good to see you again."

"We've been here for a while. You weren't followed?"

"Not that we can detect."

"Hey...this ain't Bumblebee, is it? You have a fragging hostage?"

"No, he's with us. We...uh...we're mates," Thrust said quickly, putting an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders and pulling him out of reach of the tank. Demolisher looked down at the yellow mech's slightly bumped out middle, his green optics brightening when he realized what was going on there. He grinned, smacking Thrust's arm.

"You knocked him up, huh? Well, we'll be glad to have some little guys around here. Blaze's little guy didn't make it," he said softly, a red and orange sedan looking down at the floor as they spoke. Thrust felt a pang of hurt for him, but hoped they would be able to share the work of sparkling care together.

"Can we stay here with you? We have supplies enough for everyone."

"The more the merrier! Besides, if anyone comes to kill us, we'll have numbers on them," Demolisher rumbled, glad to welcome them all inside. The two sedans and the truck stood up and introduced themselves, hoping to make good impressions on the newcomers.

Blaze was the red and orange mech who had lost his sparkling out there, the bot a lower class sports model. Streamline was another sports model, the mech a royal blue with white and silver detailing. The two sedans were quite happy with each other, leaning against the wall once they had made themselves known to the newcomers. Iron, the black and gray truck, was far more untrusting and was convinced the bots were spies.

"Quit it, Iron. Give them a break! They've been flying a long ways."

"Sure they have...tracking us and getting into our hidden place. They'll bring trouble with them, Demolisher. Just you wait."

"I'm fine with waiting," Demolisher said, shaking his head at the badly behaved truck. Dirge understood the need for concern but was thankful they had found other Decepticons who were hiding away.

"Are there more of us out here? Have you ever run into any other bots?" Dirge wondered, hoping he would hear there were.

"I've seen glimpses of a few Seekers and a handful of grounders. But we're all laying low. It's dangerous out there."

"You can say that again! We escaped twice!" Ramjet declared, helping Dirge and Thrust tell their story to the four other bots before they unloaded their supplies.

Bumblebee had brought all the medical items he could think of for first aid. Healing nanites, Coro-Stop shots, tank cleansing pills, mesh bandages, and much more. Blaze was happy to put them away in a special cavern room made just for storing medical supplies. The carved and natural shelves were already pretty well stocked, but now they would have all they needed to repair minor injuries.

Demolisher and Iron helped Dirge and Ramjet stack energon while Thrust took out the piles of blankets he'd taken from the penthouse, giving one to each before he doubled up on them and saved some aside for sparklings.

"Bumblebee, how do you feel from everything? You okay?" Thrust asked, checking in with him when the little bot had retuned from the organizing with the sports models. Bumblebee nodded, although he looked tired.

"I'm a little cold from the whole thing. You Seekers run pretty hot. You're lucky!" he said, glad when Thrust took him into his arms and settled them in a pile of blankets he'd arranged. The trine was going to sleep together up against the other four bots. While they had just met, they all needed to stay close and keep warm.

"Thanks for the blankets!" Streamline said, holding one of the new ones he'd been given and cuddling with it while Blaze snuggled in beside him. "It's good to have some new things here."

"Glad you like them. It's nice of you guys to let us stay," Thrust said, nibbling at Bumblebee's jawline as he tucked the Mini bot against his frame and pulled a blanket over them. He intended to give Bumblebee another dose of transfluid, just not out in plain sight.

"Numbers are always great. And to know we have some of Megatron's highest regarded Seekers sharing space with us is pretty nice," Demolisher said, surprisingly getting close with Iron. The truck was happy to be hugged, letting Demolisher have the control from then on. The stress of the solar cycle was fading and the bots all wanted some good rest.

"What's the interface policy here?" Thrust asked very quietly to Demolisher, seeing Ramjet was already in recharge as well as the sports models. Iron was snoring and Dirge was reading a data pad, the mech not paying much attention. Demolisher sniggered quietly.

"Anytime you want, covered or not. Iron and I go at it once and a while, as do Blaze and Streamline. They're trying for more sparklings but we aren't sure it's going to work. Blaze already miscarried twice and Streamline is a field medic and would need to be there for the birth. So they're often giving it a go in hopes Blaze will take again."

"Oh, okay. I hope Bee and I can make something happen. Then they can always help with the little guys! Right, Bumblebee?"

"Sure," Bumblebee said softly, holding his middle with hope they could manage it. So far he hadn't rejected the transfluid, so they were on their way to being creators.

The two made sure the blanket covered them before they went another round, Thrust quietly grunting while Bumblebee panted into a pillow and curled his hands around the pile of blankets. Thrust made sure this one was quick, overloading after five clicks or so. He gave a pretty good load, Bumblebee unable to keep quiet for the prick and the pressure of new fluid and the spike tie. Dirge looked over and quickly returned to his data pad, right wing flicking in annoyance. Thrust winced a bit for being indecent, but he knew he and Bumblebee needed to keep it up in order to assure the sparklings would be healthy and strong. They would have to be, living out in the Crystal Forest.

"Love you, Bumblebee. I'm glad you're my best friend," Thrust said softly, deciding he could say he loved the little yellow mech. It was about time.

Bumblebee smiled, hands holding Thrust's. "I love you, too. Thrust, you're so much more than what bots made you out to be. Your whole trine is wonderful. A huge deal of the Decepticons are good mechs and femmes. It's awful what's happened, but I'm glad we can love each other."

"Same. It's nice," Thrust said simply, sharing a kiss with the other mech before he tucked Bumblebee in for recharge. He caught Dirge smiling a little now, seeing how he was taking care of his mate. At least Dirge didn't think he was too crazy.

'We just have to make it through one solar cycle at a time. Things will get better for sure and all of us will be able to go home,' Thrust thought, watching the other bots as they slept, peaceful and loving. To think anyone wanted to harm them was crazy, but he knew there were a lot of bots out there who would willingly cage them.

The thoughts faded when Thrust put his head down on a pillow to rest, his yellow optics shutting off. Once again, he had to think of it one solar cycle at a time. When the time was right, everything would work out. But for right then they had each other and that would be all they needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Living out in the depths of the Crystal Forest wasn't as bad as anyone had thought. It was regrown and new, a fresh slate full of life just waiting to be discovered. Wild mechanimals were often spotted and the energon spring was never wanting for fuel. They had what they needed and the cave was a homey place for the bots to return to when the solar cycle was done.

It had been quite some time now and Bumblebee was round, the Mini bot not nearly as active as he had been before. The sparklings were due any time according to Streamline, the sports model glad to announce everything looked good so far.

"Bee, you doing okay?" Thrust asked, returning from the spring with two full cubes for them both. Bumblebee nodded slowly, laying on his side in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"I feel really full. They're kicking again."

Thrust nuzzled Bumblebee's faceplate, happy to sit down with him and discuss what was going on outside the cave. Dirge and Ramjet were having a few moments together, possibly even the kind that brought more sparklings into their strange little group. No one knew for sure, but the two went for long walks together more often than before.

Thrust didn't mind. They all had times when they mated each other in the evening, but everyone knew not to knock him up. He had Bumblebee to take care of and that was very important. The Seeker churred softly, nuzzling into Bumblebee's neck as he tucked him in against his warm frame. Bumblebee seemed to enjoy the treatment, sighing and leaning back on him as if he were a giant pillow.

"Here they go again," Blaze grumbled when he saw Demolisher and Iron come into the cave looking rowdy. "Thrust, Bumblebee, if you don't want them interfacing right beside you on those blankets, move now or take the bedding. They're messy."

"Let them have their fun," Thrust laughed, waving it off. Demolisher and Iron were admittedly pretty hot to watch and having a front row seat didn't bother him. Bumblebee didn't seem to care either, horns perking up just a little as the two large models collapsed in a heated pile on top of their blankets.

Demolisher was dirty-talking while Iron bit and snapped at his neck, the two tussling with each other as they got ready to frag. Iron's panel slid back at some point during the play wrestling and his growls turned to loud whines and moans, the mech hugged tight as Demolisher's hips slammed into his. The two finished when Demolisher got tired and overloaded, Iron sighing happily with the pressure. He liked some pain in an interface to make it a good one.

"You two are fragging hot," Thrust snickered, seeing Demolisher's big grin.

"We sure are! Join the show next time! I haven't spiked a Seeker in vorns!"

"Maybe next time if Bee doesn't mind."

"You can play around with them if you want," Bumblebee assured, glad that he felt that way. Their little pack was a loving group deep down and even though they all had their bad sides, they were a patchwork family. They had to make do with what they had-and no one seemed to mind one bit.

***

Bumblebee woke with a gasp. His middle felt tight and his back hurt like crazy. It hadn't done that before and he knew instinctually what was happening. His valve was already cycling wider to allow for the passage of the sparklings, the first one moving into the birth canal for the big trip. He shoved Thrust, the Seeker snorting in his sleep.

"Thrust! The sparklings!" Bumblebee hissed, shaking his mate. Thrust had drooled in his sleep, his mouth hanging open until he was finally roused.

"What, Bee? It's early..."

"The sparklings are coming! I need the pain meds from Streamline!"

Thrust woke everyone even though he only intended to reach Streamline. He stumbled over Dirge and Thrust, the two waking instantly. After tripping over their frames, his pede stepped on Demolisher's main gun which was one of the most sensitive parts on a tank. The mech yelped like a mechanimal canine who had had his tail stepped on and sat upright, jostling Iron into consciousness. Blaze and Streamline woke with the yelp, the last to be woken from recharge.

"Uh...sorry everyone?"

"Thrust..." Dirge growled dangerously, optics rolling. Thrust's wings drooped in a way that said he knew he had done a bad thing.

"Thrust GET THE PAIN MEDS!" Bumblebee demanded, holding his middle as his valve panel snapped back. Once everyone realized why Thrust was so disoriented and waking them up, they snapped into action. Demolisher and Iron kept watch, protective guardians for the birthing mech. Dirge and Ramjet added their blankets to Bunblebee's nest, making him as comfortable as they could while Streamline and Blaze got Bunblebee the medicine to make things a little more bearable.

"I'm scared to make noise...but it hurts really bad," Bumblebee said, terrified he would alert their position somehow. Streamline shook his head.

"You do anything you need to. You're safe here and all you need to worry about is making sure those sparklings of yours come out. Got it?"

"Got it..." Bumblebee groaned, giving a small push and gasping with the pain. He was going to split in half down the middle!

"Come on, Bumblebee! Push them out and get it over with!" Thrust urged, letting Bumblebee grip his hand as the contractions got worse. Bee sobbed after a few more strong internal squeezes, finally giving a powerful push and holding it like he had been instructed earlier by Streamline.

"Thrust!" he sobbed, grabbing onto his mate for support. Thrust's wings were flattened to his back, the mech wanting to help but completely helpless in that situation since he had no idea what to say or do.

"Keep going! Keep going! They're going to come out soon!"

Thankfully Thrust was correct. Bumblebee gave two more forceful pushes and the first sparkling slid out, the mechling covered in birthing fluids. He squalled as Blaze picked him up and wiped him off, gentle as could be. Once he was sure the mechling was okay, he swaddled it in a blanket they had cut into strips and passed the tiny Cybertronian over to Thrust.

It wasn't a Seekerlet, little wheels on the sides of his pedes making that quite clear. But he was beautiful, a deep maroon and yellow. Thrust grinned, blue optics staring back at him. The bot didn't have horns, but he was purely adorable so far. The mechling burbled and nestled into the blanket, Thrust brimming with joy. One was safe, but the others had yet to arrive.

It took Bumblebee a very long time to birth the next mechling, two cycles passing before he could finally find the power to expel a pretty large Seekerlet. Blaze cleaned the baby aerial off and handed the black and yellow Seeker to Thrust to admire and take care of. The mech looked like a copy of him save for the different coloring. Tiny yellow optics glimmered back at his own, Thrust starting to use Seeker tongue to communicate.

Another two cycles passed and Bumblebee had the last sparkling. It was another grounder, the mechling obviously a Mini bot like his Carrier from the size. He was the runt of the litter, but the black and maroon mechling appeared to be perfectly healthy, little sensor horns flicking as he was handed over to Bumblebee.

"Bee? You okay? You did an amazing job," Thrust said, seeing his mate was so worn out. Bumblebee gave a weak smile, but nodded.

"I'm okay...really tired, though. Watch...the sparklings," he said, optics dulling as he slipped into recharge. His systems couldn't take any more for a while.

"I will. We all will," Thrust assured, knowing all was well as Bumblebee went to sleep with a smile.

***

Things were getting better in the outside world, but the small grouping of mechs had stayed well out of the danger zone. They could wait as long as was needed to come back into the cities where they belonged. Bumblebee and Thrust were thrilled with their sparklings, the little ones making a great addition to the ragtag gang.

"We got news! Things are starting to look up for us! Optimus just passed a bill saying that no bots can be abused while being kept and it's punishable by law now if anyone is caught. I know it's not great since we can still be kept as pets, but it's getting better!" Ramjet announced, the bots inside the cave brightening up.

"It's something. We need to stay here while they get more bills passed, but the Senators that came back are starting to see that Optimus means business and wants equality. I think there's a chance we won't be out here for too much longer," Thrust answered, his tone holding the potential for hope.

"You really think so?" Bumblebee asked, hoping they would be able to return to New Vos and all the other cities that were being rebuilt.

"I do. We have to hold on for a little longer."

"I think we can do it, Bumblebee. We're a pretty strong group," Thrust said gently, gazing at the other mechs who had become a part of their family.

It was amazing to think so, but they all loved one another. Staying together for a while longer was hardly going to be difficult, the group sure to make it out just fine. They would have to be careful, but Thrust felt like they would be safe, protected under each other's wings and kind words.


End file.
